Dreaming of you
by Jhs Rockerbaby
Summary: Mulan and Shang are plagued by strange nightmares. Could this mean anything? is something amiss? This is my attempt at a "happy" mulan fanfic.Chapter 15 LAST CHAPTER! If you know Shakespeare, then you might be able to guess the ending.
1. Default Chapter

. Hey I'm trying my hand at a HAPPY Mulan Story. (wish me luck) Then again my last Mulan story was supposed to be real upbeat and .........well if you don't know go read it (China's Angel) I own nothing.. If I don't own it now. I probably won't own anything at the end of the story. are disclaimers really necessary? any way..........on with the show.   
  
DREAMING OF YOU:  
  
chapter:1  
  
Was it real?   
  
Sitting on her comfortable bed, looking out at the stars Mulan stretched. It had been a long day of chores; a long day that she now cherished. She never knew how much she loved her family until she left them for the war. In the last month since she had returned she had rarely left them. The war changed her. She held her head high, not because she was a spoilt only child but because she was a heroine of China. She had grown accustomed to the idea that she would live with her family forever. The matchmaker made it clear "No man wants to marry a girl that could fight along side him. You are now more of a man then the boys here." Mulan didn't care anymore anyway, she loved her family and will always be with them.   
  
In the month since her return she had not heard anything from any of her comrades in arms. The gang of three wrote a few weeks back but nothing since then, and Shang's visit was the last one, He promised to write and stay close, but she hasn't heard anything from him. He probably found a loving loyal wife. Mulan thought with sigh. So many thoughts were going through her head; this is routine for the young lady. She would toss and turn in bed for a few hours thinking over everything before drifting into a small dreamless sleep.   
  
Mulan laid her head down and shut her eyes. She tried her hardest to clear her mind but the last thing she thought of was Shang.. Does he still think of me?   
  
In her dream.   
  
It was a bright sunny day. She was out in the pasture, which was filled with millions of different wild flowers. She felt the warm sun beat down on her. She smiled. She noticed something farther out in the pasture. She couldn't quite see what it was. She ran through the flowers to get closer. It was Shang. She called to him and he smiled at her. Mulan began to run to him. But nothing happened. She didn't get any closer to him. She soon became frantic and called to him, but he couldn't quite seem to hear her. Then out of nowhere another figure appeared. It was a lovely demure lady. She calmly walked up to Shang and wrapped her arm around his arm. Mulan finally began to get closer. Shang looked at her and smiled sympathetically. I couldn't wait forever, Mulan. I had to move on. The area suddenly turned black and rain began to fell.   
  
Mulan woke with a start. beads of sweat were on her forehead and she had the chills. She suddenly felt sick. Did Shang go with another? She shook again, that was not an ordinary dream. She felt the sun on her face. She looked outside and it was still dark. What was that about?  
  
Shang had finally entered his own room he shut the door with emphasis. Ever since he returned from the war he had gone from student in military to general. and that was only the emperor he was thinking about. In his household he became father to his little brother, head of the house to his grandparents and mother. and personal lawyer in charge of his fathers old business.He had not had any time. He knew it was only getting harder. Once his father's debts were fixed and the family was finally back to normal, he would be told that he would have to be matched with a girl. He had considered Mulan but she seemed so content with her family. and he had written her about her visiting him for a week or so and she had never replied nor shown up. Shang felt his eyes grow heavy. He had a long day tomorrow. He NEEDED sleep. He slowly got dressed (or undressed) for bed.   
  
In his dreams  
  
Shang was instantly taken to a dark room. There was no warm feeling and his heart felt heavy. He noticed that he was being held back by men, whose idenity was concealed. And before him were a few men, two were holding another person. Shang knew who it was before he even saw the hair. It was Mulan. The men dragged her into a small pool of light and she looked badly beaten. There was blood seeping from her head. and her body looked battered, clothes, ripped. Her body was shaking. Why were they doing this to her? He struggled trying to break free. He had to help her somehow.   
  
"You're too late captain." The man holding Mulan laughed and hit her, and she fell to the ground with a sickening thwap. Shang knew in that instant that she was dead. he felt his heart break, and body grow sick.   
  
Shang awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to register where he was. Mulan was probably at her house asleep. Not being held and beaten. Shang felt his body tremble. The dream was so real. Was it a vision? He knew something was up. He needed to see Mulan, Now 


	2. another dinner

Yay! I'm back thank you to those that reviewed my story. I like reviews. You are forever loved in my heart. This story might be kinda big.. I cut this chapter down. It was so long. I own something now. I own Shang's little brother. well the character idea. He actually reminds me of my little cousin. But anyway. Hope you enjoy the chapter.   
  
Shang was dressed before the first rays of light shone above the hills. He felt a little better knowing that he'd make the small journey over to Mulan's village.Warning Mulan about his dream might help her, and he had been looking for an excuse to visit her for quite some time now. He was packing when his mother walked in with jaing Li following closely behind.   
  
"Big brother! Where are we going?!" Jaing exclaimed looking at what Shang was packing.   
  
"We're not going anywhere. I'm going to check up on a friend of mine. I had a dream about her and want to make sure everything is okay." Jaing pouted and looked angry.   
  
"HER?" he asked, and then paused. "You mean that one girl you met in the army. Girl's are trouble. Father told you not to follow girls that followed the marching soldiers. They are bad news. Besides, you promised to take me horseback riding. Father never taught me how to shoot arrows and ride a horse." Shang glared at his little brother. It was true that he had never told his family exactly HOW he met Mulan, just that he had met her in the war. He really didn't want his mother making judgments about her until he had a chance to bring her over and let her meet THE Mulan. Word had not trickled down to his town about how a woman really saved the empire, but rumor was starting to flow about it.   
  
"Jaing, you are ten years old. You are way too immature for your age. I will be home in a day or so. The village is only two villages away. Now, with your permission mother, I would like to visit an old friend of mine. I believe it will do me good." Shang lowered his head. Hoping his mother wouldn't ask more about Mulan.  
  
"Yes, Shang, I do believe you are spending too much time locked up in this house. You have had to enter the adult world so fast, and you are handling it well, but a few days away will help you." Shang smiled. He did need the break. His little brother frowned. Shang gathered his things and left the house to go get his horse. Jaing was hot on his heels. Jaing had just gotten his brother back, he had lost his father, and now his brother wanted to leave to go see this girl. Jaing followed Shang out to his horse. Shang mounted his horse and began to leave. Jaing stuck his hand out to stop Shang.   
  
"Shang, Please. Stay. You came back not too long ago. What has this girl got? She's boring. She's just a girl." Shang felt bad.   
  
"Hm, Jaing, let me make a deal with you.. I'll be back by tomorrow night. and I'll have you treated just like one of my soldiers and you'll learn to ride a horse and shoot arrows. Let a pro teach you." Jaing's eyes lit up.   
  
"Okay, it's a deal." Shang smiled and turned his horse and began to leave again, this time waving at his little brother as he leaves.   
  
At the Fa garden.   
  
Mulan sat beneath the magnolia tree. It was a warm summer day. She had finished her chores and was looking for something to do.   
  
"Mulan?" Mulan turned. It was her grandmother. "Is something wrong, dear? You're acting more different today. you seem really preoccupied." Mulan looked at the tree and then back to her grandmother.   
  
"I had the strangest dream about Capitan Li, last night. I can't make any sense out of it." Grandmother smiled at Mulan. Her grand-daughter was fond of this capitan, it was plain to see.   
  
"What type of dream?" Grandmother Fa asked, smiling. Mulan shivered as she remembered the dream.   
  
"A nightmare. It was horrible."   
  
"well, I believe it means, that the Capitan will be visiting us very soon." Grandmother smiled her all-knowing, smile. Just then Fa Li walked into the garden area.   
  
"Mulan, you have a visitor." And behind her was Capitan Li. Mulan looked at him and smiled. Then she looked at her grandmother.   
  
"How did you know?" She asked in amazement. Grandmother Fa laughed.   
  
"Don't let me fool you, hun. I actually saw him arriving and was sent out to tell you, but I bet I looked like someone that was all knowing." Grandmother then winked at Mulan and left. As she walked by Shang she looked back at him as he passed her and muttered. "Shoulda shipped my butt off to war, all the good guys are at war, or dead...." as she left. Shang looked back at the strange woman as she followed her daughter-in-law back to the house, then he proceeded to walk out towards Mulan. Mulan ran up to him and threw herself into his arms in a tight embrace. Shang held his breath. This is not how he was expecting to greeted. Mulan noticed that Shang tensed and let go and quickly backed away.   
  
" I'm sorry, it's just that no-one has visited me and I was just .........so...so uh. grateful for the chance go see someone again and..."   
  
"No, it's okay." Shang patted her back hesitantly. "I was just surprised. That's all." There was an awkward silence  
  
"Shang, not to sound rude or anything.but, Why are you here?" Shang hadn't really worded it out in his head yet. Why was he there? to warn her about a dream? That and ask her why she has never written, ask her if she was engaged and ask her if she'd visit. But he better start with the dream.  
  
"I had the strangest dream about you last night and I wanted to check up on you and see if you were okay." The hairs on the back of Mulan's neck pricked up.  
  
"A dream? that's odd. Did it have anything to do with a pasture?"   
  
"No, it took place in a dark room. Why do you ask?"   
  
"No reason. So, would you like to stay for dinner again?"   
  
okay I finished Chapter 2.. I'm thrilled. I'm actually updating.. 


	3. another dream

I start up a new story and I take a few days to continue the story.. darn me.. not too much happens here. but it's up..  
  
Mulan went back into her house to tell her family that General Li Shang would be stay for dinner. Her father requested that she kept Shang entertained.   
  
"Take him for a walk in the garden, talk to him." He urged her. Her grandmother put it more bluntly   
  
"Get him to purpose! and ask him if he has a grandfather..." Mulan sighed as she walked out the door towards Shang. Mulan crept up to Shang. She hid behind a tree and just stared at him. He was so interesting. He looked like he was talking to someone but he was alone. It was then that it hit her that he was rehearsing something. But what? She silently walked up behind him unknown to him. What should she do to her unsuspecting friend. She stuck out her pointer finger and poked him in the side. Shang felt the tickling stab and jumped with a yelp. Mulan couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Yeah I always knew you'd make a good spy." Shang mumbled, trying to act like he didn't just embarrass himself in front of her.   
  
"I don't think so, I'm not that quiet, you were just preoccupied. What were you doing?"   
  
"Well, I uh," Shang stuttered. "I was, I was thinking how I was going to tell you about the dream" He added. "These men had you captured and one of them said that I was too late." Mulan looked at his expressions as he spoke, he was truly concerned about her.   
  
"He said you were 'too late'?" She asked. Shang nodded. " That's odd. I had a dream and in my dream i was too late." it was Shang's turn to be interested.   
  
"Too late to what?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing." There was a slight akward silence.   
  
"Dinner's ready." grandmother's voice echoed throughout the garden. Shang and Mulan were both grateful for the distraction.   
  
"ready?" Mulan asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah let's go."   
  
At dinner.  
  
"So general, why do we have the pleasure of your company." Fa Zhou asked hoping that he would ask for Mulan's hand in marriage. He knew that Mulan cared deeply for him. When he didn't write all this time, Fa Zhou couldn't help but notice the sad look Mulan always had. Shang cleared his throat.   
  
"I was going to ask permission for Mulan to accompany me to my house for a few days to help train my brother. He needs help with shooting arrows while on horseback and Mulan was the best at that. Mulan blushed. was she always going to be seen as one of the guys?   
  
"If Mulan wants to go she can." Fa Zhou said nodding towards his daughter. This adventure would give her time to get to know Shang as a man and not just as a general.   
  
"I'd love to." Mulan hoped her enthusiasm didn't sound too fake. But she would get to be with Shang. Good, thought Shang. He could protect her and be with her without it looking too suspicious.  
  
"If everyone is finished," Mrs Fa began. "These two have a long day ahead of them. Mulan, please show Shang where he can prepare for bed." Mulan bowed her head and stood up, she motioned for Shang to follow her and she showed him to his sleeping quarters.   
  
"If you need anything I'm just down the hall." She added.   
  
"Okay, Goodnight, Mulan." Mulan smiled. she loved hearing him say her name.   
  
"Goodnight, Shang."   
  
That night.   
  
Mulan and Shang were in a dark valley. Both were separated from each other. They couldn't get to the other one. Both desperately struggling to get past a barrier. Both calling for the other one hoping they'd get to their sides. There was a sense of urgency. In the instant that it started it stopped and the two were able to run to each other.   
  
"I'm not too late right?" Shang asked, out of breath.   
  
"No, am I?" Mulan looked around. where were they? "I'm dreaming. Just like last time." Mulan concluded. That's the only explanation.   
  
"but I'm here." Shang looked around. it was a beautiful valley. It was hard to imagine that it was once scary, when they were being held out of it.   
  
"You're part of my dream. Just like last time." Mulan explained. "I can tell you stuff here. It makes me feel like I'm talking to the real you." Shang looked confused but didn't interrupt. "Now, Why didn't you answer any of my letters. I mean, any answer would have been good." Mulan looked about ready to cry.   
  
"I never received any letters. I wrote you and you never replied." Shang answered, he walked close to her and wiped away her tears.   
  
"If that's true, what happened to the letters?" Mulan demanded. "Wait this is just a dream. You're telling me what I want to hear, and being nice to me." Mulan thought, why wouldn't she want this? She should go with it. That's as close as she and Shang would get.   
  
"You're a lot different in your dreams than when you're awake." Shang pointed out. Mulan looked at him incredulous.  
  
"It's my dream. It's really me. I have bad days too, I have insecurities. I like hearing I look good, and I don't like always being one of the guys." Mulan went on ranting. Shang could tell he hurt her feelings really badly. Why was his dream telling him this? "I just want some attention every now and then. I know I'm not the perfect girl like what you get at home. But I am a girl." The last words stung Shang. He never really did treat her like a girl. His mind went back to when it registered that she was a girl. At the palace when she saved everyone's lives and all he could say was "You fight good." But if he could remember and think all this then it was his dream. Mulan wasn't dreaming he was. He could be nice to her in his dream. Shang could see that Mulan's feelings were still hurt. He could at least be nice to his dream Mulan with out worrying about her turning him down. he walked closer to her and embraced her.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to act around you. You're so lovely, I'm speechless." he hugged her tightly. This felt real.   
  
"Shang this isn't proper. You know how people look down on this." She tried to tell him.  
  
"Who's here to look down upon us?" He asked. he bent down and kissed her forehead. He then looked at her. she was growing transparent. Slowly loosing color and then disappearing completely. Shang was all alone agian.   
  
Shang woke up with a start. That dream was real. But it was also really nice. There was a knock at door.   
  
"Come in." he called. Mulan walked in head down and slightly blushing. She was wearing a simple but pretty dress, and her fairly short hair was combed down.   
  
"Are you dressed?" Shang looked down. he was covered with sheets, but for the most part he was dressed. he just needed a shirt on.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. You embarrass so easily, how did you make it through training?" Mulan smiled and looked up at him. This was the relaxed Shang she got to see every now and then.   
  
"I'm not really sure. The guys tried to get me to play King of the Rock once.. Not pretty..." She laughed. "well, You better get ready. We'll be eating soon and then I guess we'll be off." Mulan turned to leave the door.   
  
"Oh Mulan." Mulan turneda round   
  
"Yes Shang?"   
  
"You look lovely today." Shang smiled and Mulan cocked her head and looked at him. Was it possible?   
  
"I'm speechless." She smiled walked out. What was that about? 


	4. unwanted company

Hey there! Thanks everyone for your lovely replies. I love you guys....in that normal sort of way. I own the lil brother and one of the 'guests' and the name of the other one. please keep reviewing that makes me feel loved. oh and by the way Demon Gal, I did know they were making a Mulan 2 I can't wait for it. I hope it's not just a really bad version. . Oh well. Thanks Lynn12, Angel452, Mii-chan1, sumayyah, and alibi girl. You guys are so cool!  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Unwanted company.   
  
Breakfast was eaten rather quickly. Mulan promised to write her family, and Shang assured that it wouldn't take long. Shang was impressed by how much the Fa family trusted their daughter. Most families wouldn't let their daughter leave with a man for any given time and her family was letting her leave for as long as she wanted. But then again. She did run off to war. The two mounted their horses and prepared to ride down a few towns to Shang's home.   
  
"Do you have everything Mulan?" Her mother asked for the fourth time.   
  
"Yes, Mama, I have clothes, shoes, extra clothes, and my over night stuff. If I need anything I'm sure Shang's hometown has a marketplace. "  
  
"Yes, ma'am she's right. Or one of the servents or family members could get her what ever she wants." Shang added. Fa Li sighed and relaxed a little bit more. "Dont' worry, I'll make sure she gets there allright and She'll write as soon as she arrives." With that they were gone. The ride was fairly enjoyable. It was fairly quiet.   
  
"Shang, I need to ask now." Mulan started. "How come you never wrote to me?" Shang turned around and faced her riding her horse. It was a De Ja vous feeling.   
  
"I thought I told you. I did write, you never wrote back." Was that really a dream that he had? maybe it was a vision warning him that she would ask that.   
  
"I was just wondering what happened. Maybe someone doesn't want us communicating. Like the Mongolians or something." Mulan thought. That was a strange dream. That was what he said in the dream. Maybe I'm just overly paranoid.   
  
"I doubt there are Mongolians watching how we send letters." Shang laughed. The thought of Shan-Yu dressing up as a little chinese man trying to intercept a letter he was sending to Mulan flashed through his mind.   
  
"You're right." Mulan giggled. The idea was pretty strange. "So, what kind of help is your little brother needing?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"He needs help. He's only ten and he wants to learn some moves from the army. And I thought you helping would be some fun.. He also has another problem." Shang let his voice trail.   
  
"What is his problem?" Mulan asked.  
  
"Well, Like normal ten year old boys, he thinks girls are dumb and weak. I thought if he learned to fight from a girl, he'd lose that idea. I kind of wish I had lost it before I did." Mulan smiled. Shang now thinks girls are just as good as men.   
  
"Wow, My mission's complete." She laughed.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, you win." he smiled.   
  
"So, what's he going to say when he sees me?" Mulan asked.  
  
"I don't know. He actually doesn't know you're coming over. I told him he was going to learn from a pro. I never told him you were the pro." He looked at Mulan's suprised and nervous look. "don't worry, You'll be great. Oh look! We're here." he added pointing to the big mansion like house in the country. Mulan was amazed. The house was like ten of her houses put together and that wasn't even counting the garden areas. They rode up to the entrance. "Oh, by the way." Shang added trying to sound casual. "I never told my family that you were in the war." Mulan turned and looked at him giving him this look of sheer terror.   
  
"Shang! You're home!" Jaing came running up to his big brother. He was so thrilled with his big brother being home it took him a few seconds to notice Mulan at all. "Who's she?" he finally asked.   
  
"Jaing, this is Mulan. My friend." Jaing looked at her, he had given her a look of pure hatered. "But Shang, I thought you were going to help teach me how to shoot arrows while on horseback. You said an old pro would teach me!" He whined. Shang smiled. He knew he brother would have hung on to every word.   
  
"I did. The old pro I was talking about was Mulan." He gestured towards Mulan. "Don't worry Jaing. She's really good and I bet she's a great teacher. But I want to go introduce her to Mother. Come on Mulan." Mulan had hopped off of the horse and followed Shang and his horse to the stables. Jaing called out to Shang.   
  
"That's not a good idea. Mom has some big lady and some scrawny lady in there with her!" Mulan and Shang looked at eachother. Who could those people be? Once Mulan had her horse in a stall, Shang led her into his house. He put his hand on her back leading her into house.   
  
"Mother, I'm home." Shang called out. He looked around for his mother or someone. Mulan shivered. She felt so nervous to meet this woman. She desparetly wanted his mother to like her. Shang noticed that she shivered. "It's okay. Don't worry."   
  
"Oh Shang, we're in here!" His mother called out. Shang followed his mother's voice into the living quarters. Mulan was behind him. Once She saw Shang Mei Li (his mother) Smiled. "There you are I have some people I wanted you to meet." Shang glanced at the two women and back at his mother.  
  
"I have someone I want you to meet also." Shang stepped to the side and Mulan walked beside him. She could see the people in the room clearly now.   
  
"Who is she, Shang?" His mother questioned.   
  
"I'll tell you who she is!" The fat lady screamed. "Fa Mulan! The biggest disgrace in my town!" Mulan winced. She knew that voice. It was the matchmaker. "She not only failed my test and is now claimed as the only non matchable girl in the town, she was such a disgrace that she ran off and joined the army!" The woman was prepared to yell again but Shang butted in.   
  
"That's not true! She saved China. This is the famous girl that outsmarted the Hun leader, and saved my life." Shang looked at his mother. His mother looked back at the ladies.   
  
"Shang, This is Juin Wei." His mother pointed to the matchmaker. " She's one of the finest matchmakers in China and this is Juin Sui-yen, a very well brought up girl that the matchmaker wanted you to meet. " Shang couldn't believe his ears. Matchmaker. His mother had allready consitered him old enough to be matched up with a bride.  
  
"Mother, might I see you in the other room for a minute?" Shang asked motioning her towards the kitchen."   
  
"well, allright Shang." She stood up, excused herself, told Mulan to take a seat and followed Shang into the other room."   
  
In the kitchen:   
  
Shang waited for the door to close. His mother sat there proud of her self.   
  
" Well, What do you think of Sui-yen?" She asked trying to break the ice. Shang stared at her in disbelief.   
  
"Sui-Yen? Mother, I thought we decided that there wasn't even going to be mention of marriage until all the arrangements and debts were paid off." Shang said trying to keep his cool. "I wanted you to meet Mulan, not invite some horrible person out to besmirch her name over." Mei looked at Shang concerned.   
  
"This matchmaker promised a beautiful girl that could bear lovely sons for my son, I thought that's what you wanted. I never even really knew about this Mulan girl. I definatly didn't know she joined the army. You know you shouldn't like the girls that 'help' the army like that. they aren't good for grandchildren." Shang glared at her.  
  
"She is not that type of girl. She joined the army to save her father. Not to 'help' the army." Shang felt his emotions grow firey how dare his mother insult Mulan without even knowing her.   
  
"You love this girl don't you?" His mother accused.  
  
" I -i- I don't know, but I don't want to be forced to marry some girl I don't even know." Shang's mother nodded.   
  
"Allright I won't force you to choose. I just want you to keep an open mind. I'll get to know both girl's and I'll try to stay out of this. I invited Sui-yen and her aunt to stay over for a few nights."   
  
"Okay, I invited Mulan to stay over for a few nights too."   
  
"All right." just as the argument was finished and it was resolved they heard a slap and a yelp. and they ran back into the living quarters.   
  
While Shang and his mother were in the kitchen:  
  
"My my my Fa Mulan. Didn't think I'd see you.. esspecially here." The matchmaker purred. Mulan felt like a mouse stuck in a cat house   
  
"Well, Shang invited me over to see the garden and the lovely sights matchmaker, I thought I'd just come over too..." Mulan was cut off  
  
"Don't give me that! You want to latch on to him, so your family won't be a complete disgrace. I just hope that boy's idiotic mother sees through that." The matchmaker started to look worried. "You're going to ruin everything! This is one of the wealthiest families in China, and well respected. Sui-Yen should marry him, not YOU!" She was seething with anger.   
  
"Oh I get it. Sui-Yen marries Shang and you get the family dowery and money huh?" Mulan figured it out. Normally that woman wouldn't walk out of her house unless offered money for it. That's why she traveled so far.   
  
"Address him as Li Shang, not by his first name. You never will learn anything about manners." She growled. The matchmaker had grabbed Mulan by the front of her dress and held her up in a menacing way. She smiled and turned to Sui-Yen.   
  
"Sui-Yen, come here." She ordered and obediently Sui-Yen followed her over there. "That's how a proper wife should act." She let Mulan down and reared her hand back and slapped Sui-Yen. Sui-Yen yelped and Mulan stood up just as Shang and his mother entered the room.   
  
"She's mad! Why did you hit her!" The matchmaker turned to Mulan who was in shock. Sui-Yen cried softly and ran towards Shang, looking for sympathy. Mei's mouth gaped open. Shang looked at the whole thing and walked over to Mulan, who was still in shock. He completely avoided Sui-yen and put his arm around Mulan.   
  
"I didn't hit her." Mulan said automatically. "She hit her." Mulan pointed to the matchmaker.   
  
"Why would I hit my own neice! This girl is just obviously jealous." His mother watched Sui-yen and the matchmaker make a scene.   
  
"Shang, what did she do?" His mother asked in disbelief.   
  
"Mother, She didn't do it. I trust her. Besides, if Mulan had hit her, she would have fallen to the floor and probably have been knocked out. I know that for a fact. Mulan let me escort you to your room." Shang said leading Mulan to an upstairs room. The matchmaker seethed.   
  
"Don't let me find that girl near my precious Sui-Yen." Mei nodded. It was going to be a long couple of days.   
  
Finished with this chapter. Mean ol' matchmaker. I didn' tthink I'd put her in it. but oh well. I never know how my stories are going to go. Please review. 


	5. Training, and a plan

Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Own nothing. But a few names. Disclaimer's finished.. This chapter's a lil better than the others to me. I think it's rolling along.   
  
Chapter 4: Training and a plan.   
  
"Well, Here it is." Shang opened the door to Mulan's room. Mulan looked in astonishment. The room was lavish. Almost like royalty. Mulan walked in carefully, and touched the bed as if she were afraid she'd break it.   
  
"It's wonderful, Shang, I love it." Mulan kept walking around looking at the books on the shelves and the parchment on the desk.   
  
"My father was big on showing off his riches." Shang looked around with Mulan in the fancy room. " Well, how about you get dressed and come on down and help my brother with some training when your ready. Just let me know when." Mulan nodded. Training, got it. she thought.   
  
It took Mulan about an hour to get there but she was standing out in the fields waiting for Shang and Jaing.   
  
"I hope I am in the right field." She mumbled, looking around.Finally she spotted Shang, dressed like her and Jaing wearing a newer version of their training clothes.   
  
"Sorry we're late, Jaing wanted NEW training clothes. He couldn't live with just the slightly older ones I wore when I was his age." Shang looked at Mulan and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Jaing, First. I want to see if you can even climb a tree." Shang said scouring the area for an easy tree to climb. He spotted one not too far off. "Try to climb that tree there." He pointed at the tree. "Okay?" Jaing nodded and started to walk off towards the tree. "RUN JAING RUN!" Shang barked, which scared Jaing and he started jogging. Jaing started off. Shang and Mulan were left to talk. " Maybe I should explain Jaing." Shang said motioning to the kid jogging slowly towards his tree. " When I was born, my father claimed me as his next heir and child that would learn the martial training. He worked me hard since before I could even remember." Shang laughed at the memory. "well my mother never really got to see me, So when Jaing was born my mother didn't want him being in the army. The doctors said she wished it so hard that Jaing was born early. He was so little and sickly for so long that father never thought he'd be able to fight, so he trained me harder. Once Jaing got better, father still kind of ignored him." Mulan took it all in slowly.  
  
"Why did he ignore him? Jaing's probably good at a lot of things." Mulan said defensivly.   
  
"That's what my mother couldn't understand. There was only one way to get to my father's heart, and it was through the army. He didn't care about farmer's or those type of children so he didn't even consiter Jaing his kid. So my mother babied him and he never had to excercise or train. that's why he's out of shape, and slightly lazy. When father died, I guess, Jaing wanted to be like him so he has begged me to help him be great in martial arts." Shang looked over to Jaing who couldn't pull himself up onto the first limb. Shang sighed   
  
"This is where you come in. Come on let's help him." Mulan and Shang ran to Jaing's assistance.   
  
"Jaing, pull yourself up!" Shang yelled. "Use some strength." Jaing let go of the limb and looked over at Shang.   
  
"I Tried." He whined. "But it's too hard, I can't do it." Shang glared at him. Mulan stood in between the two guys.   
  
"Here Let me help." she offered.  
  
"You can't help! I bet you can't even do it either!" Jaing Snapped.   
  
"Jaing!" Shang yelled grabbing and spinning his brother to face him. "Don't yell at her like that. I'm warning you, she is a higher rank than you. Show her some respect."   
  
"There Jaing, Happy?" Shang and Jaing turned to see Mulan not only on the first brance but the third sitting down. smiling at them. Jaing walked up to the tree.  
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked in amazement. Mulan smiled  
  
"Okay, Idea number one. Grab the limb. Then put your foot against the trunk of the tree it helps you walk your way up the tree kind of helping you get a grabbing." Jaing followed Mulan's advice and was soon on the branch.  
  
"Look, Shang, look! I did it!" Jaing beamed. Shang smiled. He actually did it.   
  
"Okay. Now on to the second task." Jaing Sighed and crawled down, Mulan followed him.  
  
"Thank you Mulan." Shang smiled and blushed.   
  
"It's all right, you're welcome." Mulan followed the two to a pole. No ledges and straight up and down. She knew what was next.   
  
"Shang, are you sure he's ready for this?" Everyone had a hard time with this activity and it was nothing like tree climbing. Mulan could climb trees, it was the pole she had issues with.   
  
"If you guys could learn, so can he." Shang walked over towards the pole and pulled out a bow and arrow. he must have been here early Mulan thought. Shang aimed and shot the arrow up near the top of the pole. "Jaing, retrieve the arrow." Mulan shivered, de ja vous again. Shang walked behind the pole to get the weights.  
  
"I can hardly climb a tree how do you expect me to shimmy up a pole?!" Jaing cried. Shang tried hard not to yell at him.   
  
"Use these." He added wrapping the tight weights around his wrists.  
  
" One's strength and one's discipline." Mulan added casually. Jaing could hardly pull the weights up. "Shang, This isn't a good idea, I mean, he's just a kid." Mulan said trying to avoid watching Jaing jump up to pole and hit himself with the weights.   
  
"I did this when I was his age." Shang watched Jaing try again, this time the weights slipped and went flying knocking Jaing to the ground.   
  
"Shang, You were trained, hard. The men that did this excercise in camp were older, more strong. Let him work his way up to it." Shang looked at her, she cared about the little kid's safety.   
  
"Okay, Jaing. Let's call it good. You'll get that arrow later." Jaing stopped trying to jump up to the pole and sighed. he drug his feet back following Mulan and Shang. It was truly a tiring day.   
  
Jaing was told to report outside tomorrow around noon, and dismissed, the kid slowly made his way to his room, exhausted. He trudged past his mother and looked up at her as she made her way towards Shang. He smiled. His mother nodded at him and continued towards Shang.   
  
"Dinner will be ready soon, you two need to freshen up. Nothing fancy just dinner." his mother directed this at Mulan, who nodded. Shang led Mulan back to her room.(Seeing as how his room is on the same floor and down the hall) Mulan found a simple dress that she had brought. Not extravigant but pretty. She brushed her hair till she was satisfied. She looked at the makeup. Should she wear it? Mulan shook her head and went by the mirror to check her reflection. She was her. Her reflection finally showed someone she was proud to be. She left her room and found Shang who had just finished changing. His outfit was the same manner as hers.   
  
"Thought you'd need help down to the dining area." Shang mumbled. Mulan smiled and followed him to the dining area. In the dining area there was Shang's mother and his grandparents. The servent's ate in a different area, so Mulan had guessed. Shang's place was at the end of the table, where the head male sat. His mother was to be on one side, then his brother on the other, with his grandparents on the other end.   
  
"We brought up extra places for our guests." His mother began. They'll sit near me. Jaing was too tired to eat so he went straight to bed. Mulan you may sit at his seat, since you were down here first." They sat there a few minutes waiting for the two other guests.   
  
"Mother, did you tell them how to get here?" Shang asked obviously showing his hunger.   
  
"I'm sure I did, Their room isn't that far from here." Just then the matchmaker and Sui-Yen walked in. The matchmaker was wearing a fancy dress outfit and Sui-yen was extravagantly dressed and her makeup was white and perfect, and her hair was propperly up. She bowed and gracefully followed the matchmaker and sat beside Shang's mother.   
  
"Uhm. Excuse me," Mei began. "I thought I had told everyone this wasn't a fancy dinner." She looked at the matchmaker.   
  
"Well, A lady must always look her best." She added sweetly then she looked over at Mulan and cringed. "A proper lady must always look her best." Mei Li noticed the tension between the matchmaker and Mulan.   
  
"Now, that everyone's here I would like to introduce everyone. Fa Mulan, Juin Wei, and Juin Sui-yen, this is Zhong Li and Ming Li, Shang's grandparents." They looked at the people Mei indicated and nodded.   
  
"I'm glad to meet you." Mulan smiled sweetly at them and bowed her head. The matchmaker's eyes widened and almost popped out of her head. No lady was supposed to talk till spoken to.   
  
"Well, It's very nice to meet you too, Mulan." Zhong added and smiled at her. "So, are you girl's both out to marry my grandson?" His grandfather got straight to the point .The servants began bringing food out.   
  
"No, grandpa, Mulan's here to help me traing Jaing in the art of war." Shang replied taking some food and putting it on his plate.  
  
"Now, don't be silly boy, that's a pretty bad excuse to use to spend some time with the girl. What would she know about war?" His grandmother started.   
  
"Grandma, didn't you ask me about the famous warrior woman that you started hearing so much about in the market place?" his grandmother nodded. "Well, This is her." Shang added pointing to Mulan. Mulan smiled and looked slightly uneasy.   
  
"Well, well." Zhong smiled. He then turned his attention to Sui-Yen and The matchmaker. "What do you think of this?" The matchmaker didn't even give Sui-Yen a chance to answer.   
  
"I think it's horrible. A woman dressing up to be like a man." Zhong looked at Sui-yen.   
  
"Yeah, why would anyone want to join the men in fighting." she giggled.   
  
"I did it to save my father. He was too old to fight, He would have died, and I have no brother." Mulan replied. The matchmaker could stand it no longer.  
  
"You are speaking without being spoken to." Ming looked over at the matchmaker.   
  
"My dear, so are you." The matchmaker became deathly quiet as did everyone else, There was a minute of silence while everyone ate.   
  
"Fa Mulan, is that your name?" Zhong asked. Mulan looked up and nodded. "Well, that's how I knew you. Your family fought along with the Li's forever. I think my sister even consitered marrying one of your relates once but he died in war, beheaded, the poor thing."   
  
"So Juin Wei, how did you become matchmaker and how did you get such a lovely girl like Sui-yen?" Mei began trying to change the subject.   
  
Soon dinner was finished, and it was close to time for bed. Shang left for his room after showing the ladies where the bathing rooms were. ( a room for quickly cleaning up) Mulan was in and out leaving before Sui-yen or The dreaded matchmaker could say anything against her. Mulan was half way to her room when she noticed that she had left a brush in there. She ran back to the room, before she entered she heard the matchmaker. '  
  
"I'll run in and no matter what happened it'd be too taboo for him not to propose.." Mulan felt her heart turn to ice. What was she planning? No matter what it was she needed to warn Shang, But he was asleep. She wasn't allowed in his room. While she was thinking to herself she had walked back to her room. She couldn't really do anything.. She prayed the matchmaker wasn't planning anything too bad. and if she was. She prayed it wouldn't be carried out till tomorrow.   
  
Yay another chapter finished. This one's kinda longer. and I think it's getting better. Let me know.. I have to start working soon so this won't be as quick to write as I thought. but it's getting there. thank you for the reviews and continue reviewing. you guys rock! 


	6. discovered dreams

Hey I'm back.. again. Thanks for all the fascinating reviews. Thank you all. You guys are the coolest. I think This one's off to a good story and a happy ending.. I think I kinda have one planned. I own nothing... But I did get a job, so Maybe, oneday. you will be writing a disclaimer reading "I own nothing it all belongs to Yoshie, (lucky girl) " yeah but until then.. disney has the honors...  
  
on with the show  
  
Chapter 6 discovered dreams  
  
Mulan quietly stalked into her room and shut the door. What was that matchmaker planning? She sat down on her bed. Something horrible was going to   
  
happen. But when? Mulan thought about it for a while, weighing her options. Walking into Shang's room while he was asleep could get her in trouble. But the   
  
matchmaker was up to no good. But what if she wasn't. Then she would look stupid. Mulan sighed. This was one matter that was truly out of her hands. She blew   
  
out the lamp and laid her head down on the pillow. The bed was comfortable. She had had a long day of riding and training. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon   
  
she was asleep.   
  
In her dreams, Mulan was transported to the camp where she had been taught. She was by the pole that she had climbed, only it was dark. Everyone   
  
was asleep. She quickly looked over to Shang's tent. There was a monster dressed in purple. Mulan watched the monster go closer to his tent.   
  
"No stop!" She yelled and lunged at the monster but she was being blocked. Mulan couldn't pass the pole.   
  
"You're too late.." the monster laughed. That laugh sounded like the matchmaker. Mulan hit the air that was holding her back.   
  
"Shang no! SHANG!" She cried out , but it was to no avail. The monster walked into the tent. Mulan felt tears run down her cheeks.   
  
"Mulan, what's wrong?" Mulan turned around and there was Shang, standing behind her. She looked confused.   
  
"There was a monster in your tent. I thought I was too late." She hugged him. He looked shocked.   
  
"I went for a walk I am okay." Mulan wondered if this was his dream or hers. She could still warn him before it's too late.   
  
"Shang, If this is your dream, I have to tell you. I over heard the matchmaker and Sui-Yen, they're planning something horrible. You have to leave your   
  
room immediately." Mulan let go of him and parted from the embrace. "They're planning something for tonight." Shang nodded.   
  
"So if this is my dream what am I going to do?"  
  
"I want you to wake up and go to my room. My door's unlocked. If I wake up and you're there and I remember this, it was my dream, but if you're there   
  
then it was both of our dreams.. Make sure no one sees you. The matchmaker will be looking for you." Shang nodded and disappeared. Mulan was alone once   
  
again. Suddenly, the monster came out of his tent. It looked furious.   
  
"You warned him!" it screamed.   
  
"I Wasn't too late!" Mulan called. the monster grew larger and came closer.   
  
"I won't stand for this." It cried. and came after Mulan, closer and closer. Mulan closed her eyes and let out a scream.  
  
Mulan was jolted awake and a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked up shocked.   
  
"Shang? What are you doing here?" Shang started to blush.   
  
"Well I had this dream, and for some strange reason, I know you'll think this is weird but...." He stopped and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"I warned you to come in here and avoid your room." Mulan finished. Shang turned around and looked at her.   
  
"We had the same dream? But how is that so?" Shang asked astonished. Mulan was about to answer him when she heard footsteps.   
  
"Shh.. go to the door." Mulan and Shang creeped towards the door, holding their breath, they slightly opened the door, just enought to see out of, and   
  
prayed it didn't make a sound. The door opened silently. There they saw Sui-yen sneaking around the rooms. She stopped at the third door to the left. It was Shang's   
  
room. She looked both ways to make sure no one was watching and she opened the door and slipped into the darkness. Shang felt Mulan's hand grab his. He looked   
  
at her and even in the darkness, he could tell she was thinking something. She was about to speak when the sound of more footsteps caught their attention. They   
  
watched as the matchmaker walked up the stairs, with a lantern and waited by the Shang's room. She looked around and burst the door open.   
  
"What are you doing with my...!" her voice trailed. And she walked inside. A few minutes later Sui-yen walked out with the matchmaker following.   
  
"He's not in there!" She whined. The matchmaker shushed her.   
  
"Maybe he's out for a nightly stroll, these rich guys do that. We'll wait till later tonight and try again." The pair made their way down the steps and into the   
  
night. Shang sighed a sigh of relief.   
  
"They were going to frame you." Mulan finally uttered. Shutting the door. "I can't believe they were going to make Sui-yen go in your room and the   
  
matchmaker was going to catch you two, no matter what you were doing and force you to marry Sui-Yen." Mulan's eyes were like fire. Shang could tell that even in   
  
the dark. He walked towards her night stand and lit the lamp. Soon they had enough light to see each other. "What are you going to do Shang?" Mulan asked.   
  
"Do about what?"   
  
"You heard the matchmaker and Sui-yen, They would try later on tonight. They're going to try and catch you." Shang stopped and thought about it for a   
  
few minutes.  
  
"Well, I could go to another room and stay there, or I could stay here for a while." He suggested. What was he thinking, suggesting that he stay in a   
  
woman's room. This was defiantly frowned upon.  
  
"I don't mind." Mulan added sitting down on her bed. She thought for a second about how that must have looked and stood up. "I don't think we should   
  
sit on the bed. It would, It-it would look bad." She stuttered. Shang sat down on the floor next to the bed and motioned for Mulan to sit next to him.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay. By the way, What do you think caused us to share our dreams?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it has to do with this." Mulan began moving closer to Shang, and keeping her voice down. " You said you had a dream where   
  
someone said that you were too late, and I did too. Maybe the too late was to tell me not to hesitate to warn you."   
  
"Yeah, and maybe my too late was inviting you over. If I hadn't done that. I would have been forced to marry Sui-yen." Mulan nodded in agreement. The   
  
chatted for another hour about other possibilities and such when they heard Sui-Yen's footsteps again. Shang laughed softly at the thought of Sui-Yen sneaking in   
  
again. She was so caught up into hearing the matchmaker scheme and plan that he didn't notice that Mulan was slowly falling asleep. She laid her head down on his   
  
shoulder and leaned against him. This caught Shang off-guard, he turned and looked at her sleeping peacefully. He should wake her and leave, but something in him   
  
told him that just this once, and tonight no one would care if he stayed in her room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on top of her head and   
  
closed his eyes, only for a rest. But as his eyes drooped even more, he knew he was falling asleep too.  
  
Yay, so far so happy. Let's hope I keep it up. Please let me know what you think. I know there are bound to be a few spelling errors in it. It's late and I have to go to work at Sears in the morning.. I don't really wanna run it through spell check.... 


	7. The mistake

okay okay, I'm back! I wrote another chapter. This one had a few ideas in it. So I just picked one and I kinda liked it. So lemme know what you think. Oh and thank you so much for you reviews. You are so cool.   
  
On with the show.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The mistake  
  
It had been a few hours later, only about an hour or so till dawn when Shang awoke to the sounds of The matchmaker coming up the stairs. She had done this all night long. Shang knew the sounds by heart. Why wouldn't the woman just give up. She walked into his room and left, slightly storming off. Shang tried to move but he was pretty sure his backbone was broken. Sitting on the hard wooden floor was killing him. He looked down at Mulan, who had been turning in her sleep. Shang sighed. She was going to be sore later in the day. He stood up and stretched. It hurt. he heard his back crack a few times. He gently picked Mulan up and layed her down on her bed. He backed away from her and prepared to go to a different room. Mulan put her arms out.   
  
"Shang?" She mumbled searching for him with her arms. She Slowly batted her eyes open. "Where are you going?" She whispered.   
  
"I'm going to go to another room." He said indicating that it was still dark out. "You need your sleep and the floor is uncomfortable."   
  
"Please stay." Mulan begged. Shang smiled at her. "You can sleep here. Noone will look bad upon it. We won't do anything like that. I just don't want to be alone right now." Shang couldn't argue with her. He slowly crawled on top of the bed, next to Mulan. Why should he care what others thought in HIS house. He looked at Mulan, whose face had lit up when he sat beside her.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" Shang asked. Mulan looked at him confused.  
  
"better? Was I feeling bad?" Shang smiled.   
  
"I meant does this feel better than sitting on that uncomfortable floor?" Mulan made and "oh" sound and nodded. "That's good. We better get some sleep. Later today we're training Jaing." Mulan nodded and rested her head on the pillow. "Let's see." Shang continued with his list of things that needed to be done "breakfast, training, avoiding Sui-Yen and that weird Juin woman.." Shang stopped talking once he noticed that Mulan's door was opening. He quickly looked over towards Mulan who had nodded off to sleep. Shang moved closer to her in defensive mode. who would sneak into Mulan's room? The figure slipped in and was temporarily lost to Shang in the night. He looked, hoping his eyes would adjust to the lack of light quicker. Suddenly the door flew open and light flooded the room.  
  
"There's my precious.. what?!" the voice was loud. Shang was suddenly fully aware of his surroundings. He had his arm around Mulan and There in the middle of the room was Sui-yen, obviously sneaking towards him. The matchmaker stared at the two in the bed in pure disbelief. Sui-yen let out a gasp. Mulan opened her eyes and tried to get them to adjust to the sudden light.   
  
"What is it, Shang?" She groggily asked. The matchmaker took it all in quickly.   
  
"Sui-yen, come on." Sui-yen followed the matchmaker out of the door and just before the matchmaker shut the door, she stuck her head in and looked at Shang.  
  
"We saw NOTHING." she then shut the door. Mulan and Shang looked in shock at each other then laughed at the thought of the matchmaker catching them in the same room. Shang smiled at the thought of that woman leaving him alone.Then he thought of how that might have looked. In a flash, he was out of the bed.   
  
"I better go. This does look bad, and I don't want to get you in trouble."   
  
"Yeah I understand." Mulan said a little upset. She didn't want Shang to get scolded or rumored into marriage. Shang left and walked into his room. He looked around and saw where Sui-yen had sat upon his bed and where they had moved things around. He sat on his bed and just thought. What was he thinking? Mulan was content at her house. She doesn't want to get involved with him. She was just being polite by inviting him into her room. He just had to go and try and get her to tell if she cared for him or not. 'Way to go, Shang.' he thought. 'You probably just ruined her reputation forever. She'll probably just have to get married to some wandering fisherman who will beat her and make her stay at home, and have a million little kids, while he gets drunk and plans on how to beat her and what wench to bring home and belittle her with and all because you wanted to be near her.' Shang sighed. There was no way he could help her. That matchmaker will tell everyone that Mulan was a "working" girl. Just the thought of that fat old woman saying things about Mulan like that made Shang sick. Maybe he could make a deal with that woman. She doesn't have to tell. Shang stood up and walked by his mirror. He stared at it and glared at himself.   
  
"Why did you have to care!?" He kept glaring at himself till he knew it was useless. He knew why. "I love her." He looked at himself again in the mirror. Was what he said true? he averted his eyes from the mirror and then looked back, it was still dark but he could see his reflection in the mirror. "I love her and I'll do anything to keep her from harm." He sighed and went back to his bed and sat down to think. "How can I get her out of this?"  
  
Mulan stood up and looked out the window. It was still dark. 'Will that sun ever rise?' she thought gloomily. Shang must hate her. 'You should have let him leave and go to another room, you clingly idiot.' she thought, belittling herself. ' Shang's going to get into so much trouble. Now, you've done it. All your little mess ups used to only hurt you, until now. Now, Shang's going to have to explain why he was in there and something bad is going to happen. You know it.' Her mind was working overtime. Mulan felt like throwing up. What if rumors get so bad that he would be forbade to see her again? His mother wouldn't like some girl that likes sharing a bed with a man to visit her son. She laid back down in the spot that she had been in. She looked at the indention in the bed, where Shang had laid down She could still smell his scent in the room and feel his presence. She closed her eyes and she could almost feel his hand reaching out and touching her arm. She smiled. She had dreamed of being that close to Shang since,well, since training days. Tonight was probably as close as she was ever going to get to a man, and she ruined it. She opened her eyes and sat up she grabbed her pillow and threw it on the ground as hard as she could. She then walked to the table and lit the lamp. She took out some paper. She needed to write to her family. She breathed and slowly wrote. she didn't want her family to think she was upset. She had to rewrite the letter a few times but finally she got it right.   
  
Dear Mamma and Babba,  
  
I am having fun here. The Li mansion is so large. Everyone is being really friendly to me. But I still miss home. There isn't a chef here that could cook as good as Mamma's cooking and nothing feels like home. Well, one thing. Our matchmaker is here. She brought her Neice, Sui-Yen up to meed General Li Shang and his family. She is really nice and pretty. Training is going really well, but I shall return soon. Don't worry, look out for Grandma for me please and feed little brother and give him my love.   
  
You're daughter  
  
Mulan.  
  
Mulan read it over. It didn't sound like she was upset in that letter. But Her grandmother would know. She knew she could talk to her. She picked up the paper and began to write a letter to her grandmother explaining everything. this letter was twice as long but it took half the time for her to write.She included a please write back soon and folded it.. She would have them delivered quickly later in the morning. Mulan went back to her bed and prayed her grandmother would write back quickly.   
  
Okay. I'm finished for now.. How does that chapter sound? There will be more.. I could always use advise. Just leave me a note and give it to me.. Give me suggestions. I like them. 


	8. the predictable

Hey hey hey... It's another chapter. Thank you for your lovely reviews. Please keep them coming. It's getting more complicated. so it's getting more interesting. Or so I hope. anyways. I own nothing. That's disney and the lawers jobs.   
  
Chapter 8: The predictable...  
  
The sun finally rose above the horizon. Mulan quickly and quietly slipped out of the house and summoned a carrier to deliver the note to her family as fast as he could ride.  
  
"I want you to stay with them till they reply. Both letters." Mulan directed placing an extra coin in his hand."and they will probably feed you also." The carrier nodded and hurried off towards Mulan's home town. She then headed back into Shang's house before anyone noticed that she had left. She closed her door and looked around her room. So much had happened in the last hours. She probably ruined her and Shang's reputation, not to mention their relationship. Shang was so disgusted that he bolted out of the room before she could even talk to him. She glanced out the window and noticed that some servents were milling around outside. Surely it was almost time for breakfast.   
  
Shang looked out of his window, there was hardly any sun up. He glanced just in time to catch Mulan slipping back into the house. 'Look,' he thought looking out at her. ' You upset her so much she tried to run away.' Shang's mind went wild with ideas of him upsetting her and causing her pain.Shang sighed and went to get dressed it would be time for breakfast soon. He just hoped Mulan didn't hate him too much.   
  
Shang escorted Mulan to breakfast and she sat near him at the table. The family ate in silence, with the exception of Jaing who was whining about being sore but how he wanted to train again. Mulan couldn't look at Shang. She didn't want to see the anger and disappointment in his eyes.Unannounced to her, that's why Shang didn't want to look at her. Not because he was disappointed but because he feared that she'd be upset. If he saw Mulan cry he knew his heart would be broken. He frowned. She was a weakness of his.   
  
"Mulan? Shang? why do you two look tired?" Shang looked up at his grandmother who had brought their red eyes to the attention of the whole table.   
  
"Night terrors." Shang and mulan had replied in unison.   
  
"I know what you mean." Zhong replied. "I heard this thump thump thump up and down the stairs all night. I thought an angry ancester was seeking revenge upon me.....uh..for no reason at all.." he smiled weakly at the people staring at him." or something ............then I noticed that it was just Juin." Everyone looked at the matchmaker. she turned red.   
  
"Well, yeah I was having night terrors also, and I thought a small walk would do me good.." She said trying to look calm. The family ate in silence. Until Jaing decided to break it.   
  
"I think I'll be a great General like Shang."   
  
"Yes, you will Jaing." Mei, replied looking at her son quickly.   
  
"And when Shang and Mulan get married then She'll live her and she can help train me too." Everyone stopped silent. Mulan coughed. Did he just say that? The matchmaker started to choke on her tea. Jaing laughed. Everyone looked back and fourth at eachother looking for a reaction. The matchmaker laughed.  
  
"Great imagination that boy has." She laughed again. Sui-Yen followed her idea. After breakfast. Shang and Mulan went their own seperate ways. Mulan quickly changed and prepared for training she then sprinted out to where Shang told her to meet Jaing. Mulan approached the pole to see Jaing, still trying to climb the pole. The boy jumped and tried to shimmy up the pole but ended up falling down quickly. Mulan scanned the area for Shang. He was no where in sight.   
  
"Jaing, where is Shang?" Jaing looked over to her and quit trying to climb the pole  
  
"He said you would teach me by yourself, He had some things he had to sort out." Mulan nodded and proceded to teach him how to shoot arrows while riding a horse. It was about an hour later when she decided that she had lost enough arrows, and the horses had endured enough suffering she told him to try another training activity. Swimming.   
  
"I can't swim in front of you.. you'll see me naked." He whined. Mulan rolled her eyes.   
  
"You don't have to take your clothes off to swim. As a matter of fact. Soldiers will have on armour and will be weighed down so in this activity we're going to weigh you down with those weights you like so much.. It'll cool you down and if it's too heavy we'll start you off lighter. Jaing performed the task with the first weight fairly well. Mulan decided not to press her luck and ended the session.. Jaing was relieved that he was finished.   
  
"Where do you suppose Shang would be?" Mulan looked over the fields.   
  
"Probably in his room." Mulan headed back to the house. 'Shang was so disgusted with me that he couldn't even look at me during training. He made me train Jaing alone.' Mulan reasoned with herself. 'he had to have a better reason than that. he was probably getting some debts paid off.' She was in the house and heading up the stairs. She was certain that Shang had missed the practice because of some family matter. Nothing severe she kept saying in her head.   
  
"Ahh, Fa Mulan." Mulan turned to face Sui-Yen. Her eyes were cold and hard. She looked happy yet evil. Mulan noted the resemblence between Sui-Yen and the matchmaker. It was in their faces. "It appears you haven't heard the news." Mulan cocked her head.  
  
"What news?" Mulan asked sweetly, trying to make her smile as fake as she could. Sui-Yen beamed.  
  
"Your General just agreed to marry me."Mulan stood there. She expected Shang to be a little ashamed of her but to go marry Sui-Yen? The girl he came into her room to avoid? Something was up.   
  
"That's n-not true." Mulan stammered. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Sui-yen decided to gloat a little more.   
  
"Why not go ask him. He told my aunt that the wedding was on." Mulan sniffed, trying to hide the anger and hold back the tears. Sui-Yen smiled. "Is the big warrior woman going to cry?" She sneered." Go ahead and cry." At that second Mulan wasn't sure what she was more aware of. Her fist connecting with Sui-Yen's stomach, or the weird sound that came out of sui-yen in her half laugh and half choke. Mulan stepped back and looked at the crumpled girl in the floor. Mulan turned and rushed to Shang's room.   
  
Shang's room.   
  
Shang was pacing. 'I did the right thing.' he kept thinking and reassuring himself over and over. He did purpose to Sui-yen. Mulan didn't care for him, so he was just chasing a dream, and besides, she said she was content with her family. She wouldn't want to leave them.Shang turned and started pacing again. He was on his millionth lap when Mulan had burst into his room.   
  
"Knocking isn't a strong point of ours is it?" He joked trying to ease the tension that had just entered with Mulan. He then noticed the tears in Mulan's eyes.   
  
"You purposed to Sui-Yen?" She asked in disbelief. Shang stood there. Bad news traveled fast.   
  
"Yeah, I did. I think I made the best decision, Mulan." Mulan bit her lip and balled her fists tighter, and tighter.  
  
"Then was all of what happened last night a set up?!" She felt her anger rising, and her nails digging into her palms. Shang looked at her confused.  
  
"What do you mean, a set up?"   
  
"You came into my room to avoid Sui-Yen, and that horrible woman. Did you know she was going to find us together? Did you want to do that to sever any ties you think you might owe me? Were you being nice to me only because I had saved your life, and you felt you owed it to me?!" Mulan ended the last part in a scream. Shang winced. He stood motionless.   
  
"Mulan, you're one of my best friends, why would I hurt you?" Mulan heard Shang put an emphasis on the word friend. That was all she was to him.  
  
"Friend?! FRIEND?! ha!" She turned to leave but turned to face Shang again. "I'm leaving in the morning. Please do me a favor." She felt her throat tighten and the tears she was trying so desperatly to hold back let loose and fall freely. "Don't invite me to the wedding." and with that she ran to her room, shut the door, threw herself on the bed and cried. Shang, walked to the door way after her and watched her run to her room.   
  
"I did this for you." He said softly. "Why can't I make the right choices." He slowly closed his door. He couldn't shake the image of Mulan's tear streaked face, she actually thought that he would do such a horrible thing as plan them getting caught in the same room. She didn't know what he had just done to keep that old hag of a matchmaker from hurting her.   
  
Mulan's room.  
  
Mulan fell on her bed. Her vision blurred by her tears. She had let her hands relax and noticed the dots of blood coming from her palms from where she had dug her nails into her hands. She got an old rag and wiped the blood off of her hands. She sat on her bed trying to take it all in. Wondering how long till Shang's family kicks her out for punching their new member of the family. She knew leaving in the morning would be the best. There was a knock at the door.   
  
"Shang, I don't want to talk about it..." Mulan growled.  
  
"Uh, m'aam it's me. the currier." Mulan smiled sheepishly. She had completely forgotten about him.   
  
"Oh, okay one minute." She quickly ran to the door and opened it. The man handed her two letters.   
  
"They were nice people. They gave me some nice food. I like it there." Mulan smiled  
  
"I do too." and with that the man turned and left. Mulan closed her door and quickly went to opening her mother and father's letter.  
  
Mulan  
  
We are glad to hear you are coming home soon. But if you have things to finish, please finish them. You know we are okay. You're uncle stopped by. He is visiting with his three kids. You remember the boys? They're 5 and 6 now. His wife just had a third child. A girl. Unfourtunatly, she died in child birth. You're uncle, Cheng, is very heart broken, and he doesn't know how to care for a child. So he is staying with us. Please enjoy your time over there visiting with General Li. We hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,   
  
your father.  
  
Mulan smiled at the thought of her house overrun with those boys. She could just imagine those boys running through the gardens playing with the swords, much in the way she used to as a child. She then remembered her grandmother's letter. Quickly she opened it and read.  
  
Mulan  
  
Some how trouble all ways seems to follow you.. But somehow these two cousin's of yours isn't our after you.. They're here. You are looking at this Sharing dreams and Being caught in the same room with Shang all wrong. The sharing of dreams is a gift. Not a curse and it's telling you something, You are more free of the Chinese traditions in your dreams. and as for Shang, Maybe he doesn't know how to take the idea. What if He is full of just as many doubts as you are? What if he's going through what you are? Don't give up on Shang, even if that matchmaker somehow got him to purpose to that little bratty Sui-Yen. If you don't fight for yourself, then fight for me. I want you to have a man like him. You deserve the best. And he is... I won't go into that. Please just listen to Shang. Hear him out.   
  
Love,  
  
Grandmother Fa.  
  
Mulan read the letter twice. Hear Shang out. She consitered it. Maybe later. But what could he have to say? I love Sui-Yen? She heard it herself. He said she was a friend. He doesn't think of her as anything else but a friend. it's hopeless. 'Stupid dream sharing.' Mulan grumbled in her head. Then it hit her. She never told her Grandmother about her sharing dreams with Shang. And how could she have known about Shang purposing to Sui-Yen if it just happened before she got the letter? Something was up.   
  
Back to Shang.   
  
Shang laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He heard a knock at his door.   
  
"Mulan is that you?" He asked looking over to the door. The door opened and Sui-Yen walked in. Shang sighed. "Sui-yen you better leave, I don't want to ruin your reputation."' Lord knows who I'd have to marry to help you out.' he thought sullenly. Sui-Yen walked further in.   
  
"You should see what that brutal woman did to me." She whined walking closer. Shang stood up.   
  
"I don't care to see what that Matchmaker woman did to you." Shang said, slightly annoyed.   
  
"Not her, That Mulan creature. She punched me in the stomach." Sui-yen pointed to where Mulan hit her. Shang thought back to when Mulan had hit him in training. She could hit hard. He smiled. "Are you laughing at me general?" Sui-yen asked seductivly.Shang walked away from her.   
  
"This is not proper. Please leave my room."   
  
"But we're engaged. That's more proper than having that other girl in your room." She whined.  
  
"Sui-yen. out." Shang demanded. as soon as she had stepped on the other side of the doorway he shut the door. He walked back to his bed and sat down. He heard the door open again.  
  
"Get out!"   
  
"Sir?" He turned. It was one of his servants. Shang sighed with relief. With his luck that would have been Mulan.   
  
"Yes?" He asked looking at the nervous servant.   
  
"You're grandparents wish to see you..."   
  
What could they have to say? This should be a longer story for you guys. Sorry for the grammer mistakes. It's slowly starting to sound like Dawson's creek..it won't later I hope. Yeah the story's a bit predictable right now. but it will be changed up a bit later. promise. 


	9. ch9 The talk

okay. New chapter up. I like the reviews. Thank you. I'll try to start making the chapters longer. This one isn't so long because if I combined the two chapters...this would be a mega chapter. anyways. Thanks again. Please keep on reviewing.   
  
I own nothing ....does this ever get redundant to anyone else?  
  
Chapter 8: The talk.   
  
Shang felt nervous. His grandparents never requested an audience with him formerly. They usually just went into his room. Something was serious. They probably heard about him being in Mulan's room, and want her to leave or they want to reprimand him for going against the Chinese code of honor. He strode quickly down the hallway, hoping to avoid contact with any female that might be roaming his house. Sui-Yen would smother him, that matchmaker is just nausiating, and Mulan looked so angry, she might just hit him. Not that he didn't deserve it. Shang quickly made it to his grand parent's room. He hesitated before he knocked. Maybe they were so angry they would kick him out of the family, saying he dishonored them greatly. Finally he knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." His grandfather's voice was calm. Shang couldn't sense any anger in the voice. He slipped into the room.   
  
"You sent for me?" Shang asked, showing concern and obviously curious. His grandfather was sitting in a chair, staring at a strategy game. His grandmother was sitting in another chair watching her husband.   
  
" Yes, we did. Do you know why we asked you here?" His grandmother spoke this time.  
  
"No, I really don't know why."   
  
"But you do know why. It's about the two girls around here." His grandmother stared at him. Shang felt uncomfortable. They knew.   
  
"I did the right thing." Shang added. Hoping that the conversation would end soon.   
  
"We want you to know. You are the head of the household. You're decision about marriage and which girl you choose is completely up to you. We are proud of you no matter what." Shang shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Mulan isn't interested in marriage. Sui-yen is the only one visiting about marriage. Mulan wants to stay with her family. "   
  
"Is that what she says here around you? or does she say that in her dreams?" Shang turned suddenly. His grandmother had a smirk on her face. "I thought that'd get your attention."   
  
"How do you know about the dreams?" His grandmother smiled again. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat in the empty chair next to her.   
  
"Do you remember when we told Mulan that we were friends with her family?" Shang nodded. "Her grandmother and grandfather had visited us quite often. We all knew a little bit of some old incantations and such. Why do you think the ancestors guard us carefully?"   
  
"I just thought we were lucky. " Shang answered truthfully. He then thought back to the times his family should have been destroyed. But somehow they survived.   
  
"It was magic. Mulan's family is the exact same way. She probably had an ancestor guarding her the whole time through the war. She wasn't just lucky." Shang thought for a minute. It did make sense.   
  
"What does this have to do with the dreams?"   
  
"When her grandmother noticed your name and who's child you were. she sent a letter straight to us. We worked together and made you two susceptible to each other's dreams. We thought you had feelings for Mulan. But because your father had raised you to be so stoic, we knew you'd never say anything in real life. We figured your dreams were the only way." Shang stared at his grandmother. She had always been fairly quiet. But now she was giving him advice on his love life. She did know everything about him though.   
  
"What does that matter now? I'm marrying Sui-Yen. " Shang sighed. "A man of honor never breaks a promise." Ming stared at him long and hard.   
  
"And why did you promise to marry her?" Shang shook his head. He knew he had to tell her everything.  
  
"I was protecting Mulan." He confessed.   
  
"Protecting her? What were you protecting her from?" Shang sorted out how to tell his grandmother the story. Finally he let it all out. He told her about how Mulan overheard Sui-Yen and the matchmaker planning and how he went into her room when she warned him and how they fell asleep on the bed. Then he finally added how he was caught and his promise to marry Sui-Yen in order to keep the matchmaker quiet and save Mulan's honor. Shang's grand father, who had been quiet the entire time leaned toward Shang.   
  
"Let me get this straight." He began. "You are going to marry this girl so that her aunt doesn't spread horrible rumors about Mulan, whom you care for. right?" Shang nodded. "So, if this matchmaker tells these rumors Mulan won't marry a nice person and will be forced to marry someone that is less than your standards for her. So to SAVE her from marrying someone horrible, YOU are going to marry a girl you don't even like to help her." Shang thought about it for a minute. Something sounded wrong. He finally nodded.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I had done." Zhong chuckled.   
  
"Shang, I am going to tell you this. You are a brilliant leader and a great general. But when it comes to common sense, you are an Idiot!" Shang was taken back by the insult. His grandfather had just called him an idiot. Was he going to be disowned?   
  
"Why don't you just marry Mulan. Then She will have someone that fits your standards for her and you're with someone you care for, and whatever the matchmaker says is not of your concern." His grand mother joined in on the chuckling. Shang thought about it for a second. The answer was so simple. It was right in front of him. Her honor wouldn't be ruined if he married her. He smiled with relief, then he let out a laugh.   
  
"I guess I am pretty dumb." He laughed. "Thank you for telling me. I'm going to go see if Mulan is all right. I never explained things to her." Shang stood up. he bowed to his grand father then grandmother and then left. After he left his grand parents laughed.   
  
"Well, Finally, we have a Fa member joining the family." Ming smiled and stood up to look out the window. Zhong joined her.   
  
"Our families have tried to unite for generations. I just hope everything goes well."   
  
Shang dashed out of his grandparents' room. He had to find Mulan. He quickly found himself down his hallway. Mulan's room was close.   
  
"She isn't there." Shang turned around and say Jaing. "She isn't there Shang, you scared her off." Shang turned to the door and opened it to find the room clean. There was no proof that Mulan had ever been there.   
  
"Where'd she go?" He asked looking incredulously around.   
  
"She left right after you went to see our grandparents. She really couldn't find you. She said she had some family matters and needed to be home." Shang closed the door. He had missed her yet again. "I think you'll want these back." Jaing said sticking his hand out and showing Shang the contents.  
  
"Letters?" Shang took the letters from Jaing and looked at them.  
  
"They're from you and Mulan. I didn't want you marrying some girl so I took all the letters. But now, I kind of hope you marry Mulan and not that Sui-Yen girl. She doesn't think I can do anything." Shang smiled.   
  
"Don't worry I'll go after her." Jaing grinned. Shang turned to go to the living quarters where his mother would be no doubt. She was there with Sui-Yen and the matchmaker.  
  
"Mother!" he called she turned around. It looked exactly like the day before when he brought Mulan over. It was only yesterday when All this had happened.   
  
"Shang I just heard the great news." She gushed motioning to Sui-Yen.   
  
"Well, you can forget it mother." Shang snapped. "The wedding's over." The matchmaker's head jerked up, taken a back.   
  
"Shang did you just snap at me?" She asked incredulously. Shang took a breath.  
  
"I learned from a very respectable person that I'm your son and the head of the house. You will respect my decisions. My decision is to leave tonight."   
  
"Shang, did you forget our discussion." The matchmaker smiled. Surely that would bring him back into sense. Shang smiled.   
  
"Oh I forgot." He turned to his mother. "This woman is trying to black mail me into marrying her neice. She caught me in Mulan's room, and believes that if she threatens to besmirch her name, no one would want to marry her. " He waited for his mother's reaction. she was blank.   
  
"Mrs. Li, I didn't want to tell you about your son getting messed up with that horrible 'army' girl. I thought he should get involved with a nicer girl, such as my Sui-Yen, who has forgiven him all ready." His mother was still silent.   
  
"Mother, I've chosen. I want Mulan." His voice was determined. His mother turned to her son.  
  
"Then go get her, son." Shang smiled he won. Now if only getting the Fa family to agree to his purposal.   
  
"You can't leave us." The matchmaker cried. Shang turned and glared at her. Then his mother caught his eye. She gave him a sympathetic smile.   
  
"Very well, go get packed. I'll accompany you to your village." Shang gave them both a look of irritation.   
  
"We'll be ready to leave in the morning." Shang couldn't believe it he had to wait an extra day to go get her. At least he could talk to her tonight in his dreams.   
  
that night  
  
Shang quickly prepared for bed. He needed the sleep before the big journey and wanted to talk to Mulan. After a few minutes of tossing and turning he fell asleep. In his dreams he couldn't find Mulan. He kept seeing pictures of her comitting suicide, Jumping off of a bridge, impaling herself with a sword. Shang looked around confused. Why was he seeing horrible pictures of Mulan? He then spotted something small in the distance. He ran to it. As he got closer he noticed that it was Mulan. She was in rags curled up in a little ball. He felt the air turn cold. She looked so frightened and lost. He stood there looking at her wondering if he should go to her. 'what is wrong with her?' he thought. He reached out to touch her but just before he could feel her hair he noticed his hand was fading. Then he noticed that the room they were in was getting darker, and darker.......  
  
Shang jumped, he was fully awake now. He felt a feminine hand gently push him back down.Shang quickly became aware of his surroundings. He was at home. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light. Was that Mulan. He stared hard at the figure in his room.   
  
"Sui-Yen? what are you doing here?" Sui-Yen put her finger to his lips.   
  
"Shhh, general. You don't want us to get caught." She purred. "I'm sure you'll like me more than that cross-dressing girl." Sui-Yen giggled. Shang sat up and got out of bed.. he walked out of his room. It was useless to ask Sui-Yen to leave. She'd be back as soon as he fell asleep. He walked over towards the room Mulan had stayed at. He opened the door. The room was dark and empty. He walked to the bed and laid down. Mulan's scent filled the air. She had been there not long ago, he put his head on the pillow. Slightly damp.. He then remembered why. After he told Mulan that he was going to marry Sui-yen. He remembered it clearly. She was crying. She cared for him. Or so he hoped. She must have ran all the way back to her room and cried. On the pillow. He felt his heart take a dive. He somehow always hurt her. But that would soon change. He convinced himself. He would be there for her forever.   
  
Finished for now. The next chapter is in the thinking idea. I like how it sounds in my head so far. Any suggestions please let me know. Remember REVIEW ARE OUR FRIENDS. 


	10. the surprise

Okay. Sorry for not continuing. I had a lot going on. work , exboyfriends, and my birthday. It's been a long week or two. but I'm updating.so it's okay. There are quite a few more ideas. don't worry  
  
I own nothing.   
  
Chapter 10 the surprise  
  
Shang awoke the next morning. At first he was slightly confused.   
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself looking around. He then realized that he was in his guest room. The memory of last night and everything came rushing to him. He then remembered his dream. Mulan was lost and scared. He needed to be with her. He stood up prepared to run out of the door. Then he remembered. He left Sui-Yen in his room. If she's still there. Him being ANYWHERE near that room could be bad for his reputation. He might look like a raper or something. All these girls ending up with him. But how would he get his clothes? He thought for a minute. What would Mulan have done? He then stopped and smiled.   
  
"Okay, You want me to sneak into your room undetected by anyone, grab your clothing and sneak back out." Jaing rehearsed the plan.   
  
"You got it."   
  
"What if I get caught? Is there some thing in training about getting caught?" Shang thought for a second.  
  
"Try to get your way out of it." Jaing smiled. Shang looked nervous  
  
"That's not a very honorable way to fight." He added Shang sighed.  
  
"You need an incentive. If you get caught in that room. YOU'LL have to marry Sui-Yen." Jaing's eyes grew big with terror.   
  
"I'm only 10!" he whined. Shang had truly gotten to him.  
  
"I've heard of stranger marriages. Don't get caught." Jaing quickly snuck into the room and flew out holding the clothes like a trophy.   
  
"I win!" he proclaimed silently and proudly. "Now, what's the prize?"   
  
"Very well done, Jaing. You may take the rest of the day off. When I return we'll start the REAL training. Mulan was too easy on you." Jaing grumbled but went on towards the breakfast tables. Shang quickly dressed and followed Jaing to the tables. His mother was setting the tables for breakfast.   
  
"Mother I'm leaving." Shang declared walking past her. She looked behind him expecting the matchmaker to be following but she wasn't.   
  
"Shang, I thought you were escorting Sui-Yen and her aunt to their village." She tried to reason.  
  
"No, I don't have time. Mulan's in trouble and they'll slow me down." He insisted grabbing some food parcels and putting them in his knapsack. Shang's mother looked around. The other two voyagers were still asleep. She sighed.  
  
"That awful lady won't like it. So you better hurry." Shang looked up and realized that his mother hated that woman worse than he did. He smiled gratefully.   
  
"Thank you mother." He said as he turned to run. His mother hurrying him out the door. once Shang was gone Mei sighed. The matchmaker and Sui-Yen would be up in a few hours and she needed an excuse as to where Shang had gone.   
  
Shang jumped on his horse and darted off. At first, in a haste to escape his home and the two free loaders in it, then as he got further from the house he started thinking about Mulan. Why did she look so upset? what was wrong?   
  
Shang quickly made it to the Fa home. He was there by noon. He quickly made his way to the garden where Mulan was seated. She wasn't facing him. Shang took a quick second to take in the way she looked. Her hair was slightly tossled and she slumped, giving her a tired appearance. Shang walked up behind her. Should he say something? Shang debated how to get her attention. He slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder gently. Muan turned and noticed that it was Shang and in a moment she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Shang felt all the emotions pour out.  
  
"Mulan, I've missed you so. I didn't want to marry Sui-Yen, I just didn't want that mean woman saying bad things about you and thought that I could help. I didn't mean to hurt you and it wasn't a set up. I just thought I could help you." Shang pulled himself out of Mulan's grasp. He then noticed that Mulan looked like she had been crying. "Mulan. I'm sorry. You were right." Mulan kept her eyes down. "Are you angry at me, Mulan?" Shang asked looking at her. Mulan shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" Mulan never lifted her eyes.   
  
"My uncle died last night, before I got home. He died of a broken heart." Shang caught on to where this was going.   
  
"I knew you were close to him Mulan, but don't worry. You won't have to worry about being sad or being alone. I want you to know, you're the only one. I want no one else. Just you. I want you to marry me." Shang smiled. It felt great to get the confession off of his chest. "Mulan. Please say you'll be my wife." Shang breathed. Now this was more tense than waiting for the oncoming hun attack.   
  
"You only want me?" She asked finally raising her gaze to his eyes.   
  
"Yes, Just you, there's no one else I want in my life." Mulan lowered her gaze and sniffed. Shang bent his head down to look at Mulan's face. She was crying now. He saw the tears fall down her cheeks.   
  
"I don't think I can marry you Shang." Mulan tried her hardest to fight off the tears. She stood and walked towards her house. Shang felt his heart break. All of his hopes just fell. He felt his heart take a dive. Shang had gone through so much to get to Mulan. He wasn't giving up that easily. He followed her.   
  
"What's wrong Mulan?" He asked following her into her house and then into her room. Once he entered the room he noticed Mulan straighten up. He had been so zoned in that he didn't notice the crying. Mulan picked up the little baby and held it in her arms. She quickly grabbed a make-shift bottle. The baby quit crying and snuggled closer to Mulan, who was trying to not cry. Shang stared at the baby in confusion. 'why was mulan so upset over a crying baby?' Mulan must have noticed the confusion in his eyes.   
  
"Her name is Fa Shu Fang. She's my daughter." Mulan sighed.   
  
"That can't be." Shang said reasoning it out in his head. "You couldn't have had her anytime soon. You were never pregnant. What happened?" Mulan sat down on top of her bed. She began rocking Shu Fang.   
  
"My aunt died giving birth to her. My uncle came here because he had no where else to go. He later died of a broken heart. My family couldn't take in the girl. They have their hands full with the two boys. So I promised to take care of her. They say she might die. She's got an unlucky spirit. But I promised to treat her like she were my own daughter. No matter what." Mulan didn't bother to hold back the tears any longer. "I love you Shang, I just can't give her up. I love her too. And forcing you to take us both on is too much. Maybe we're not meant to be." Shang joined her sitting down on bed. He looked over at the baby.   
  
"Her name shouldn't be Fa Shu Fang." Shang stated simply. Mulan looked up at him.   
  
"What should he name be?" Mulan asked, still with tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
"Li Shu Fang." Shang smiled. Mulan looked over at him, questioning. "Mulan." Shang began. "Marry me. Change her name. She'll never have to know that she wasn't our child. We could raise her the way we would our daughter. Please. I almost lost you once." Mulan smiled and set her head on Shang's shoulders.   
  
"Li Shu Fang." She began.   
  
"Li Mulan." He smiled. turning, so that he faced her. He used his sleeve to wipe the tears off of her face. Mulan stood up and put the baby back in her bed. She then turned and walked back to Shang. She hugged Shang as tight as she could. " Mulan, Say you'll marry me." Mulan held on to him tightly.  
  
"Yes, I have dreamed of being your wife for as long as I can remember. I can't believe that it will finally come true." She smiled and curled closer to Shang.   
  
"I just need to get your father's blessings." Shang began.   
  
"You all ready have it. " Mulan and Shang looked up to see her whole family in the doorway, including the two new boys. Mulan and Shang quickly separated from their embrace and moved further from each other and tried to act nonchalant. Mulan looked up embarrassed.  
  
"This old bat's got great hearing." Grandmother fa smiled and pointed at her ears. Everyone laughed. That was something that didn't seem to happen much around there. Hopefully it would happen more often.  
  
Okay I'm finished for now.. It's still going. Don't worry. The matchmaker has yet to return. please review I love reading htem. 


	11. traditions

You all ready have it. " Mulan and Shang looked up to see her whole family in the doorway, including the two new boys. Mulan and Shang quickly separated from their embrace and moved further from each other and tried to act nonchalant. Mulan looked up embarrassed."This old bat's got great hearing." Grandmother fa smiled and pointed at her ears. Everyone laughed. That was something that didn't seem to happen much around there. Hopefully it would happen more often.

okay that happened last time.. Now, that ol' match maker and her niece are bound to come back.

Chapter 11 Traditions.

"So, what is wrong with Shu Fang?" Shang asked, later that day in the garden. Mulan was sitting on the bench near the magnolia tree. The tree had blooms again. She looked at the flowers.

"Shu Fang" Mulan began, "Was born early. Her spirit wasn't really due to blossom until summer and it is only early spring" (A/N I put Mulan returning home right before winter explaining the falling magnolia blossoms. late summer early autumn...reach with me peoples!) Mulan looked down at her hands, which she was clasping. "That's how father explained it to me anyways. That's why she cries a lot." Mulan kept looking down. Her hands went nervously to her hair. She began smoothing it out. A nervous trait she exhibited when she wanted to keep her hands busy. Shang had observed that as of recently. Shang looked onwards at the magnolia blossoms. He couldn't help but notice that Mulan always seem to go there when she seemed troubled. Maybe it was something she learned to do as a child. Shang put his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be all right." he promised. Mulan laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that. You couldn't imagine how lost and a lone I felt yesterday when I took her in. I felt like I had committed suicide. No one wants to marry a girl that already has a child." Mulan sighed. Shang thought back to the dream. Mulan curled up in fetal position and commiting suicide. "I better go check on Shu Fang." Mulan decided as she stood up from the bench. Shang decided to follow her. Shu Fang had to stay in the house because of her being born so early. A cold chill could be the death of her. Shang wondered how his mother would take to the news of having a fiancee and a baby all in a week. The Fa family wanted Shang to stay with them for a week or so to get everything under control. It was easier on Fa Zhou having Shang around to at least help entertain the two orphaned boys. Sheng long and Shing Ye. The youngest Sheng Long is so wirey. He always tries to get into trouble. He doesn't exactly have to try. And then there is Shing Ye. He's the calmer of the two. He's sneakier. Because of his quiet nature. Noone suspects that he's as mischievous as his younger brother. The two boys were between the ages of 5 and 6. Still a bit too young to understand where Mommy and Daddy went. The Fa family tried their hardest to keep the boys away from the house when they buried their father. They had grandmother Fa take them to the village to see if there were any other boys they could play with. They had a few strong men from the town help the fa family in the burial. Shang noticed how nonchalant the boys acted about their family's dissapearance. The boys just played with the town kids. Then they came back. Sheng Long begged to go play with the boys again. Shing Ye tried to sneak off. Fa Li finally caught the boy trying to climb the fence.

"You'd think the boy would have seen the gate that he could have walked through." Fa Li laughed. "So much like my Mulan. So much imagination; just no foresight."

"Would you like us to take the boys to the village?" Shang offered. "I have to send a letter to my family, I wouldn't mind taking the boys with me." Mrs. Fa gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you so much. Mulan, why don't you join him. You don't need to be so cooped up. Go we'll watch Shu Fang. Grandmother Fa loves that child. She'll watch her while you're gone." Shang went into the Fa household to write a letter explaining why he'll be later to his mother. And to appoligize for leaving with out the matchmaker. Shang quickly wrote his letter while Mulan readied the horses for the ride. She then checked in on Shu Fang and Grandmother Fa. Both were fine. Shang finished his letter and came out to see his horse ready for the small journey.

"Okay. Shing Ye, You'll be riding with Me. Shen Long Will be with Shang." Both boys were helped onto the horses and the slowly left the house. As soon as they were out of eyesight of her mother. Mulan was off. Shang noticed this gesture as a race. He darted out after her. But Khan was too fast. She was way ahead of them. When Shang finally caught up to her, she had Khan tied up to the post.

"I could have beaten you had I known where the market place was." Shang teased. Helping Sheng Long off of the horse.

"You passed the market place coming here the first few times." Mulan laughed. Shang knew she had him beat. Sheng Long and Shing Ye went off to play with the other boys. They only had an hour or so till dark.

"So, where will I find a runner for my letter?" Shang asked looking around. Mulan joined him in looking.

"Here I see one." Mulan said pointing at an inn. "They all ways have runners." Mulan took Shang's hand and began to lead him towards the inn. It was in that instant that she noticed all the eyes boring into her. She suddenly became fully aware of all of the ladies who held their fans slightly higher and closer to their faces, were staring at her and glaring. She instantly dropped Shang's hand and took a few steps behind him. "It's there. See it?" she motioned. Suddenly casting her eyes downward. Shang looked around and noticed the ladies staring at her. Life back home in the village must have been hell for her. He thought. He turned to face her.

"Mulan, what are you doing?" He awaited an answer, she averted her eyes from him.

"Those girls, they're all married. They saw the matchmaker after I did. They look down on me. I don't want you marring a disgraceful woman. I must follow the traditions." Mulan backed away from Shang slightly. Shang heard the girl's snickers around him. He heard the horrible comments they made about Mulan. What was worse was that he knew Mulan could hear them. "He must pity her." He heard one whisper.

"He must have saved her life and she's paying him." Another commented. The comments were deafening. They sounds were amplified in his head. He looked at Mulan, from the blush creeping across her face. He could tell that they were ringing in her mind as well.

"Mulan, because of traditions, I almost lost you. Do you care for me?" Mulan nodded.

"I care for you deeply."

"Even if I broke traditions?" He ventured.

"Yes, of course." She continued nodding.

"And I care for you no matter what. Traditions or not. That's all that should matter. How we feel, not traditions." And with that. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Mulan could clearly hear the gasps from all the women. Shang loosened his grip on her and they parted. Mulan's eyes were open wide with shock. That was her first real kiss and it had been in public. Showing affection in public was more taboo than killing someone in Bejing. Shang smiled back at her. "Now, where's the Inn, Mulan?" Mulan smiled a little more confident. She held her head high and took his hand, which he offered. And she led him into the Inn.

* * *

Once inside the inn, they had no trouble finding a runner who would leave immediately for Shang's village. Shang paid the man, and he was off. Shang offered Mulan a seat and sat down beside her.

"So, what do you think your mother's going to say about the engagement?" Mulan asked Shang smiled. She looked more relaxed.

"I think she'll be pleased. She liked you a lot more than Sui-Yen." Mulan was happy to hear that. But then she thought for a minute.

"How is she going to feel about Shu Fang?" Mulan looked for Shang to show an expression on his face. But he remained happy.

"We'll cross that bridge later. For right now, I want her getting used to the idea of you. Shu Fang will be discussed in a later letter." Mulan smiled, it seemed like a good idea to her. "Hey, did you notice how all of your objections to marry me disappeared in a matter of days?" Mulan gave him a look telling him to continue. "You were afraid your family would be alone without you. Now they have two boys. Who will also carry on the Fa family name. You don't have to worry about them anymore." Mulan smiled. It was perfect. "And traditions aren't holding us back." Shang laughed and Mulan joined him.

"What did Sui-Yen say when you broke off the engagement?" Mulan laughed imagining Sui-yen's face when Shang called it off. Shang stopped laughing.

"I didn't break it off. I just left." Shang thought for a minute. "I'm sure she got the message. But if not then I'll tell her. I'm in love with someone new."

Time passed quickly and before the couple knew it, the sun was setting. It was time to head home. Mulan and Shang were walking outside to go find the boys when they heard the voice. The grainy voice they bot dreaded..... Sui-Yen's.

* * *

Okay enough for now. I like this chapter and I Think I have the rest of the chapters out in my head. Bit for now. Any input is loved. Please review. I love reading them.


	12. adultress?

Time passed quickly and before the couple knew it, the sun was setting. It was time to head home. Mulan and Shang were walking outside to go find the boys when they heard the voice. The grainy voice they both dreaded..... Sui-Yen's  
  
Uh oh what's she up to? Oh yeah It's my story. I can figure it out. Onwards then,

Chapter 12 adultress?  
  
Sui-Yen walked closer to Shang almost like she didn't even acknowledge that Mulan was beside him. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It was so horrible. The trip took forever, and noone knew where you went. I missed you so." Sui-Yen tried to act even more flirty as she switched moods to a much more happier tone. I thought you'd go to ask my father permission for my hand. I'm sure he will approve." She still didn't acknowledge that Mulan was standing next to Shang. "So, what did my father say when you asked him?" She smiled again. Mulan rolled her eyes. Sui-Yen turned, finally noticing that Mulan was beside her. "How may I help you? Are you lost? The brothel is in the next town." She grinned. Mulan blinked, then she smiled and tilted her head giving a blank expression. Shang stared at her in confusion. Then in an instant she lunged at Sui-Yen, fully intent on drawing blood. But, in that instant Shang had caught her in mid-jump. Sui-Yen finally reacted by jumping back.  
  
"She was going to attack me!" She shrieked. Shang held tight to Mulan's stomach.  
  
"Sui-Yen, you are harassing her, leave her alone and she won't jump at you. Next time I just might not catch her." Shang replied letting his grip loosen on Mulan's stomach. Sui-Yen took yet another step back.  
  
"You're taking HER side over mine?! Me, your fiancee. I thought you loved me." Sui-Yen said showing a hurt look. Shang knew his explanation was due.  
  
"Sui-Yen, I'm not going to marry you. I don't love you, and I've found someone else. I'm sorry to have hurt you." Shang said just as if he had written it. There was no way to say that nicely, but he said it perfectly. Sui-Yen gave an incredulous laugh.  
  
"How could you not love me? That's just as unbelievable as saying that you loved her." Sui-yen said gesturing to Mulan. Mulan grinned. Sui-Yen was going to love this. She stopped struggling. Shang noticed Mulan's change in actions. He let her go completely.  
  
"Well, Sui-Yen" Shang paused, hoping that She'd catch the drift. She didn't. "I am marrying Mulan, she was the other person." Shang laid his hand on Mulan's shoulder. Sui-Yen's mouth slightly dropped. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't believe this! You promised." She started spurting. "I-i-I'm going to talk to my aunt, she'll talk you back to your senses! Mulan's a Witch! She's got you convinced you like her when you really love me!" Sui-Yen turned and ran back into the inn, obviously lost, looking for her aunt.  
  
"Maybe we should gather up the boys and head home. This could get messy." Mulan suggested. Shang nodded in agreement. They finally found the boys a few minutes later.  
  
"I want to ride with Mulan, you got to ride with her last time!" Shen Long argued. Shing Ye protested.  
  
"You always get your way. I wanna ride with her. Shang's slow." Mulan laughed and Shang tried to look like the little boy didn't just crush his pride.  
  
"How about I ride with Shang on his horse and you two ride on Khan." Mulan suggested. Khan was gentle enough and knew well how to act around younger strangers. He wouldn't dare dart off with them. The boys considered riding together and nodded their approval. Shang allowedt he boys to get ahead of them. Khan knew his way home and would have no trouble taking the boys. Once Khan started taking the boys home, Shang decided to mount his horse and then offered Mulan a hand. Mulan hesitated.  
  
"Does she take well to strangers?" She asked looking slightly nervous.  
  
"Zhing's exactly like khan." Shang smiled.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Mulan finally gave him her hand so that she could mount the horse. The horse took fairly well to letting the stranger on, and sitting in front. Shang allowed Mulan to sit in front but he held on to the reigns. Shang then led Zhing towards Mulan's house. They rode in silence part of the way. Mulan couldn't keep her mind from wandering down to his arms which were gently rubbing her sides when he held the reigns around her. Shang observed that the sun was setting and preparation for night was everywhere. Candles were being lit, children were running home to dinner, the vendors in the city were all heading home. Shang's town was much bigger, the vendor's stayed out. His city at night wasn't safe to ride around in for him, but here he could imagine Mulan riding her horse out at night safely. Shang let his mind wander to what his brother might be doing. Sleeping probably, he thought. He looked up at the setting sun and he then noticed that the stars were coming out. He felt Mulan's weight shift and then felt her her body lean against his. She was groggy and had fallen asleep. He could hear her rythmic breathing. He used his arms to balance her. He smiled. He had never felt more relieved in his life. Shang let one hand loose of the reigns and gently shook Mulan awake. She grumbled and leaned closer to Shang. He smiled to himself. She'll never be an easy person to wake. But he didn't care. He had the rest of his life to learn how to wake her. He tried shaking her again. This time she opened her eyes.  
  
"Mulan, we're almost at your house. You need to wake up." Mulan sat up and yawned and stretched her arms. She looked about seeing that they were indeed, nearing her house.  
  
"I'm sorry It's just that Shu Fang kept me up last night crying. I never realized just how tired I really was." She apologized. Shang soon rode up to the Fa family stables. Where Khan was already waiting. The boys were only a few minutes ahead of them. Mulan and Shang settled Zhing down for the night and Mulan brushed Khan lightly. Mulan then rushed into the house and straight to Shu Fang. Grandmother Fa, insisted that the baby was okay and that she had already been fed. Mulan couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Later that evening, Shang walked into Mulan's room and noticed that she was white. His breath caught in his throat. Something was wrong. She was lying on the bed with Sui-Yen lying in the bassinet. Mulan had her eyes closed. She was resting, Shang noted. He sighed with relief.  
  
"Mulan. Wake up." he whispered, hoping she was alright. Mulan opened her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked looking at the concern written on his face.  
  
"You're so pale. Are you alright?" Mulan looked at her skin. She was paler than usual.  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
"What was the last thing you ate?"  
  
"Hm." She thought. "I guess yesterday before my uncle died." She confessed. Shang walked over and helped lift her off of the bed. She got to her feet.  
  
"Come on, you're going to starve yourself." Shang said walking with her to the dinner table.

* * *

Later at dinner. The whole family was eating and celebrating the happy news that their Mulan was going to marry Shang. The boys were debating with Fa Zhou on why the marketplace was no place for little boys. Mulan joined in the conversation and Shang just sat back and listened half-mindedly. Then he felt something warm on his leg. He looked down and noticed that it was Mulan's hand resting on his leg. He looked at Mulan curiously. She gave him a side glance and smiled. Shang wrapped his hand over hers and joined in the conversation.  
  
"It's late, every one's had a long day. Especially, you, Mulan. You Need some sleep." Grandmother Fa demanded. "Go to bed, you too Shang." Both agreed and stood up to leave. "Go to separate rooms!" Grandmother fa called laughing. "Oh Shang I hate to do this to you but you'll be sharing the guest room with the boys." shang nodded and walked Mulan to her room. Mulan walked into her room after leaving shang. She quickly fell on the bed. Almost taking the sleeping little brother out.

* * *

Mulan was back in the sunny meadow. She looked around and spotted her magnolia tree. Under it was a blanket. She walked up to it and laid down on the blanket. She closed her eyes and felt the sunon her face.  
  
"May I join you?" She opened her eyes and saw Shang standing above her. She nodded. Shang joined her on the blanket. "Still worried about Shu Fang?" Shang asked. Mulan shook her head.  
  
"Here I feel so safe I konw she is okay when I'm here." And in that instant she felt her body growing lighter and she heard a noise. It was slowly getting louder.  
  
"Stop, relax Mulan." Mulan relaxed and noticed that Shang disappeared. Mulan went back to feeling the sun for a little while longer. She then felt her body grow lighter again. The next thing she knew she was opening her eyes. It was still dark outside, but Shang was in her room rocking and humming softly to Shu Fang. Mulan sat up.  
  
"What are you doing, Shang?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Shang looked at her.  
  
"Shhh, go back to bed. Shu Fang is almost asleep." He whispered. Mulan then realized that the noise she heard earlier was Shu Fang crying. Shang sat down on the edge of the bed. Mulan looked at the baby. And through the darkness she could tell that she was asleep. "She's lovely." Shang commented. "Just like you." Mulan felt the blush growing. Shang stood up and put Shu Fang back in her bassinet. He then sat next to Mulan. He looked over at her and leaned in and kissed her. Mulan felt herself give in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. Then they heard a knock at the door. Both were startled and jumped. Shang quickly left the room, as did Mulan. Fa Zhou and Fa Li were awakened by the knocking. But the kids grandmother and Shu Fang remained asleep. Fa Zhou opened the door. To the fa family's suprise, there were about 10 or 15 members of the town.  
  
"Are you aware that it is early in the morning. There's no sun up yet." Fa Zhou said reasonable. One of the men looked apologetic.  
  
"I'm so Zhou, but We were sent here by the Juin Family. They claim that your daughter is an adultress. They claim that she stole their daughter's fiancee." Fa Zhou looked at Mulan. She was just as stunned as everyone else there.  
  
"That's a pretty severe accusation." fa Zhou added, more stern this time. "Mulan is no adultress." The man that had been talking, took a bold step inside the house and towards Mulan. Shang stepped in between them.  
  
"We need to keep Mulan over night for observation and questioning. She may be punished." Shang walked right up in to the face of the bully.  
  
"Now look here. Noone will lay a hand upon her.... Do you hear me?" Shang growled. The man backed off. Fa Zhou stepped in between the two men.  
  
"This will all be settled tomorrow morning. Let us sleep. I assure you Mulan will not go anywhre. The men agreed on this and left. The family prepared for the long day ahead of them.  
  
"Can't have one nice day can we?" Mulan sighed and headed back to bed.  
  
There we go. A few more chapters. How is it so far? Let me know. School's starting soon......yuck school. Please review and let me know your opinion. 


	13. truth be told

Ookay this Chapter is SAD! I'm not going to lie. I made another sad story for a bit. I think I know how to make this story end. I'll talk to you guys later.

oh the lyrics belong to selena and the names Mulan, Shang fa li fa zhou grandmother fa ect...belong to disney.

* * *

Chapter 13 truth be told...

Mulan sat in the living room. Her family and Shang joined her. Shang sat beside her.

"Now, Mulan. We trust you,but we HAVE to know exactly what happened when you went to Shang's house. If not these men might punish you. Did you embarass the matchmaker's niece?" Fa Zhou asked. Mulan remained quiet. "Please tell us." Mulan looked at Shang for advice but he was staring at her too, he also wanted to know what all was going on. Mulan sighed. and she told the story the best she could, while still leaving out the dreams. Fa Zhou remained quiet, as did Fa Li. Mulan finally finished and waited for the lecture to begin.

"You hit her?" Fa Li started. Mulan nodded. Fa li opened her mouth to begin telling Mulan about tradition, when Fa Zhou gave her a warning look to stop.

"Let's just pray that Sui-yen's story didn't stray too far from the truth." Shang added.

"You know how her story's going to be." Mulan felt body grow hot. " I'll look horrible, She'll add that I wasn't clothed, or came down to breakfast naked or something perposterous." Fa li's eyes grew wide. Her daughter just mentioned 'naked' in front of a man.

"Now, Mulan, you don't know she'd say something like that. This might just be a misunderstanding."

"My wife is correct." Fa Zhou began,"We should worry about this in the morning. For now let's get some rest and pray for happy endings." There was a knock at the door. Mulan jumped. Shang stood up ready to defend her. Fa Zhou went to the door. It was a messanger.

"I am so sorry, honorable Fa Zhou, but I come bearing a very important Message, the Li family said that I couldn't stop for anything until I delievered this message in person." Shang walked to the door.

"May I have the message then?" Shang held out his hand but the messanger shook his head.

"this message is not for you sir, it's for Fa Mulan." Shang turned to Mulan. what did his mother need to tell Mulan? She walked up took the message, paid the messanger and pointed him in the direction of the nearest inn. After the messanger left Mulan opened the note.

"It's from Ming Li, and Zhong Li." Mulan looked at the letter.

"What did they say?" Shang asked Mulan stared at the note, as if it wasn't written in Chinese.

"They said." Mulan read, "Not everything is as it appears. Don't wait to let your feelings show, not all dreams need to come true." Mulan read it a few times more. "Wonder what it means." Her father and mother turned and walked towards the bedroom.

"We'll let you two figure that one out." Fa zhou added as he went to bed, leaving Mulan and shang in the main room.

"Do you think they know something we don't?" Mulan asked sitting down. Shang joined her.

"I can never tell with my grandparents." They sat in comfortable silence."I think we should listen to your family." Shang began. "Worry about this all tomorrow. I'm sure it will straighten itself out then." Mulan nodded. Shang walked her to her room.

"I guess you should head back before the boys notice that you're gone." Mulan smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shang confessed looking slightly akward. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?" He put his hand out for her. Mulan took his hand.

"Yeah, in the morning." She replied, and then lifted herself up on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek. Shang smiled and they went their seperate ways.

Mulan tossed and turned all night. She kept dreaming of the men from the village chasing her calling out 'Adultress.' And as the men got closer and closed in on her they turned into a ferocious, firey red, dragon that hissed 'adultresssss' and when it made the 's' sound with it's tounge, fire would come out. Mulan could smell the sulfery smell. She felt the dragon grow closer and more hot, It opened it's giant mouth and swallowed her. She could hear Shu Fang crying. The shrill scream getting louder, and louder.

Mulan woke in a fit. She looked at Shu Fang who was screaming. The dream was so real. Mulan could still smell the smoke. She looked around. The House was on fire! That was real smoke she was smelling. She quickly darted out of bed and grabbed Shu Fang. She opened the door. The smoke was thicker in the living room. She burst into Shang's room and woke him and the boys. And shang went to go wake Fa Zhou and Fa Li while Mulan and Shu fang made it outside. Mulan rushed outside and began to look for someone to help. She knew that noone would help because it was late. But what she didn't expect was that there would be people outside of her house. They were just staring at the house in mute horror. Fa Li and Fa Zhou came outside and joined Mulan. She looked around. But her family came outside. The boys soon joined them. But no Shang.

"Where's Shang?" Mulan asked looking frantically for him. She held Shu Fang tighter.

"He's still inside he's trying to save Grandma!" One of the boys cried. Mulan's eyes grew wide. She watched the house and prayed that Shang would come running out with her grandmother soon. She was not prepared for what she heard. She heard a sickening cry from an old woman and a crack in the structure of the house and then she watched in pure horror as the house structure fell in and collapsed. Mulan felt sick. She had the urge to just throw up. She knew everyone else heard the scream and knew what happened. Mulan dropped to her knees. She then felt Shu Fang get lighter. Mulan pulled the girl away from her and noticed that the little girl quit breathing.

"Mama" Mulan called and she began her mother bent down to Mulan and Mulan showed her Shu Fang. "Her spirit's gone. She's lighter." Mulan began crying.

"The fire was too much for her." Her mother began showing tears. Mulan had never seen her mother cry. This was all her fault. She laid Shu Fang down on the ground and looked at the suprised look of all the people from the village. They probably started the fire. it was one of them.. But which one. She searched their faces until she landed on one. Sui- Yen's. Sui-Yen stared at her. Her eyes bore into Mulan's . Sui-Yen smiled and mouthed. 'Adultress'.

* * *

I promise this story will get happier. It's going to be a bit of a drama now.. This all came to me during school so this is kinda an improv. Let me know what you think Reviews are loved. Anyways this always makes me think of a song "Dreaming of you" By Selena. Here are the lyrics. I can kinda hear them playing in the background. During the parts where Mulan and Shang were in the same room I could see one singing this to the other one. but I didn't want to make this a musical.

lyrics:

* * *

Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have a dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do!

Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said "I love you" I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly


	14. almost there

"The fire was too much for her." Her mother began showing tears. Mulan had never seen her mother cry. This was all her fault. She laid Shu Fang down on the ground and looked at the suprised look of all the people from the village. They probably started the fire. it was one of them.. But which one. She searched their faces until she landed on one. Sui- Yen's. Sui-Yen stared at her. Her eyes bore into Mulan's . Sui-Yen smiled and mouthed. 'Adultress'.  
  
Okay This is to help tie the ending into the story better. Chapter 14 almost there.  
  
Mulan stared at Sui-Yen in horror. She smiled a cute little smile and looked horrified. Mulan noted that people went up to Sui-Yen and offered her a pat on the back to make her feel better as she cried. No one came near Mulan, and it was her, not Sui-Yen that had lost a grandmother, a fiancee, and a child. Mulan felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She quickly turned around. It was her father's. She watched him change his gaze from her to Sui-Yen, and he instantly knew what had happened. He looked down at Mulan and knew that she knew what Sui-Yen had done.  
  
"Normally, Mulan, I would tell you to be the bigger person and let it go, our family is all about rebuilding and adversity. But I believe that if your grandmother were here she'd tell you." Fa Zhou moved close to his daughter's ear, so only Mulan could hear it. "Give her a left hook." Mulan looked at her father, who took the dead child from Mulan's grasp. Mulan gave a sad look towards the blanket that held Shu-Fang. She felt in that instant a nerve in her body snap. She couldn't help it. Mulan felt her body go numb as she stood up and walked toward Sui-yen who was faking a cry. Mulan walked up to solemly. Sui-Yen noticed Mulan.  
  
"Oh Mulan I'm so sorry for you loss. It must be horrible." Mulan nodded. "I could imagine losing my family or fiancee. What was that rag you were holding onto anyways?" Sui-Yen asked trying to look concerned.  
  
"That rag, was my daughter." Mulan said with hatred in her voice. Sui-Yen's eyes widened.  
  
"You had a daughter?" She smiled, "I guess MY fiancee wasn't the only guy you've stolen." Sui-Yen smiled a satisfactory smile, happy with cutting Mulan down one more notch. Mulan noticed out of the corner of her eye, the matchmaker walking on scene. Mulan knew she was making a mistake, but she knew it had to be done.  
  
In an instant Mulan had lunged at Sui-Yen knocking her to the ground. Sui-Yen didn't even have time to react. No one even noticed that Mulan had gone after Sui-Yen, Mulan had Sui-Yen down and was scratching at her face. She heard Sui-Yen let out a few more screams, but Mulan continued hitting her.  
  
"This is for killing my Grandmother, MY FIANCEE and my daughter!" Mulan screamed. Some of the villagers noticed that she had gone after Sui-Yen, A lot of them were shocked to see a girl go after another girl with such malicious intent. No one was really sure how to get Mulan away from Sui-Yen. "You, You started this all. If you could have just stayed out of my life with Shang. If you would have just backed away and let him choose, other than going after your aunt to arrange you........he'd still be alive!" Mulan screamed as she thrashed out at Sui-Yen a few more times. Sui-Yen, by this time, had passed out. (whether it be from pain or shock we'll never know.) Mulan finally quit hitting at Sui-Yen and pushed herself away from her. She laid her head down upon the ground in anguish. She began to sob. Why did this all have to happen to her? it was supposed to be perfect.  
  
" Ha! Now she'll never get a husband." the matchmaker smirked to a villager who was watching the whole thing.  
  
"I don't think a husband is her greatest concern right now." A few of the men from the village walked over to the crying Mulan and took her wrists and began to pull her up. Mulan looked at her fingers they were covered in dirt and grime from the fire and blood from Sui-Yen.  
  
"Fa Zhou, We will have you stay with the Hsao family for the night, Tomorrow we will have everyone out here, that can come and see what we can do about the house." Said the head villager. He was a man about Fa Zhou's age.  
  
"What about Mulan?" Fa Zhou asked looking at the men that had picked Mulan off of the ground. "Will she be okay with us?" The head villager shook his head.  
  
"Mulan has broken so many laws, she will have to come with us." The men began to take her with them. "Pray for her. I will try my hardest to save her but to tell the truth she's broken so many laws. " Mulan was taken away from her house. She didn't really care though. What did she have to live for?  
  
The men decided to take her to the small room. It was as close to a jail as they got. Mulan looked around, they allowed her ro wash up a bit and prepare for bed. The main villager walked into the room.  
  
"Mulan, I am going to try to save you but I need you on my side okay?" Mulan looked at him. She was completely broken now. She had no need to continue. What was Mulan without Shang? "Mulan? Mulan." The man finally grabbed Mulan's attention. She looked up at him. "Now, I just need you to act really sorry and tell them that your ancestors talked to you and you taken off the path by temptation. And you are back on the path and we might be able to let you off as a crazy woman or maybe you could consider never being married. It might just save you." Mulan remained quiet. The man took the silence as a sign of her thinking it over. He left, hoping there was hope for her.  
  
Mulan closed her eyes, she knew she needed sleep but it took her forever to get the horrible scream out of her head. It took even longer to get the image of Shu-fang out of her head. She finally felt her mind shut down and she knew she was falling asleep.  
  
She was transported to her house. It was a clean lovely spring and her house was okay. She was fine. No fire or anything. She walked to the tree and sitting there were Li Ming and Li Zhong, Shang's grandparents.  
  
"But, I don't understand..." Mulan began. "I expected to see Shang, not you guys." Li Ming Smiled at Mulan lovingly.  
  
"Shang died in the fire. You have to listen to us. Do you remember what our letter said? Mulan felt tears begin to fall down her face she nodded.  
  
""Not everything is as it appears. Don't wait to let your feelings show, not all dreams need to come true." she felt her voice grow shakey. If she wasn't careful she'd start crying again.  
  
"Go be with Shang Mulan. You guys need to be together all ways." Mulan looked at Li Ming and Li Zhong questioningly, almost blankly for a minute. All of the sudden, Li Zhong pulled out a blade and stabbed Mulan in the stomach.. She looked down at the sword. And everything went black..  
  
Last chapter Next I'm almost finished yay! 


	15. If we shadows

"The fire was too much for her." Her mother began showing tears. Mulan had never seen her mother cry. This was all her fault. She laid Shu Fang down on the ground and looked at the suprised look of all the people from the village. They probably started the fire. it was one of them.. But which one. She searched their faces until she landed on one. Sui- Yen's. Sui-Yen stared at her. Her eyes bore into Mulan's . Sui-Yen smiled and mouthed. 'Adultress'  
  
That's what happened last time. On to the next chapter.....can it get better? I own nothing. Not the characters,nor the quote at the end. thanks.  
  
Chapter 14: "If we shadows have offended..."  
  
Mulan let out an ear piercing scream. She jolted and sat up. It was dark. She had no clue where she was. She kept imagining she was in a prison or some house getting ready to be punished. Maybe one of the men took her to a quarantine room until they could punish her. As if punishing her would come anywhere close to killing her grandmother, daughter, and the love of her life. The door opened. There was candle light. She tried to let her eyes adjust.  
  
"Mulan are you all right? I heard you scream." Mulan's eyes widened as they adjusted to the light and the voice. It was Shang.  
  
"Shang?! You're okay?" Mulan reached out timidly to touch him to make sure he was real. She touched his hand with her finger. Once she touched him she smiled and lunged into his arms. "Shang I thought I lost you. How did you survive the fire?!" She cried holding tightly to him.  
  
"What fire?" Shang asked incredulously. Shang slightly tapped her back to show that he acknowledged her but timidly pushed her away. Mulan moved back from him.  
  
"The fire the villagers set. After you came back here. You tried to save my grandmother and she died." Shang smiled  
  
"You must still be in shock from Shan-Yu's sword wound. Or that big fall off of the palace. I have never been to your house before this. I came for dinner today and your family invited me to stay the night, remember?" Mulan then noticed that Shang was acting a lot more awkward around her than when she had shared the dreams together. Shang lit a few more candles in her room.  
  
"So we haven't been around each other a lot after the war? I didn't go to your house and meet your family and go through all that stuff with the matchmaker and Shu Fang, and our engagement." At the mention of engagement Shang turned red. Mulan was then convinced about the whole thing being but a dream.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Shang looked around. Mulan was fully aware that Shang wasn't comfortable in her room. Traditions sank back into him.  
  
"It's okay Shang." Mulan started. "So, I never met your family?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Shang answered. Mulan scooted over on her bed and motioned for Shang to sit down. Shang declined. When Mulan moved her body over she heard a crumple. She looked at what she had forgotten to move from her room when she saw the note.  
  
"Mulan,Not everything is as it appears. Don't wait to let your feelings show, not all dreams need to come true."  
  
"What is it?" Shang asked, looking at the paper. Mulan smiled.  
  
"It's nothing." Mulan put the paper on the table. "So you don't have a mother named Li Mei, or a grandmother named Li Ming or a grandfather named Li Zhong." Shang looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"That's my family.. Well, was my family. My grandparents died about 5 or 6 years ago."  
  
"So they're dead?" Mulan stood up and headed towards the family room. Shang would feel more comfortable there, she figured.  
  
"Mulan are you sure you're okay, I can take you to a medic if you need help." Shang put his hand to her forehead to check her temperature, going into captain and soldier mode. Mulan swatted at his hand.  
  
"No, no I promise, I'm fine." Mulan assured him. " Can I ask you something, though?"  
  
"Uhh, okay. Sure." Shang slowly waited for whatever she was going to ask.  
  
"Did your grandparents ever talk about dream sharing?"  
  
"Mulan, you're getting scary. My grandparents did mention it when I was little, but my mother and father dismissed them for slightly excentric. I mean when you think of it, Who would ever thing that sharing dreams would bring two people together?" Mulan thought back to the letter Li Ming and Li Zhong wrote.  
  
"Not all dreams need to come true." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Shang asked. Mulan figured out the meaning of the letter. If she and shang confessed their true feelings earlier that dream wouldn't happen. It was just a dream.  
  
"It was nothing Shang." Mulan smiled and motioned for Shang to sit down. He did. She sat her hand on his. Shang turned bright red.  
  
"Mulan? What's going on?" Shang looked around nervously waiting for a family come in and catch them there.  
  
"Shang," Mulan began looking at him. "I had the worst night terror ever." Shang looked at her imploring her to continue. "We didn't talk for three months after the war. We finally got to see each other after a complicated thing happened. As it turns out, Your mother got you mixed with someone else. And in that dream you cared for me and I cared for you deeply. The dream ended with a lot of people dying." Mulan left out that he was one of the people. No need scaring him. "And I need to know, Do you even care for me? I mean if you don't that's okay. It's better than living in suspense, and always wondering what if. I just need to know." Mulan rambled. She knew she was rambling to avoid the inevitable. She was confronting someone when she had only dreamed of them. Maybe it was her girl like crush telling her to bare her soul to him. Shang looked at her, showing no emotion. Mulan knew she probably asked him way too early. Maybe she should have let her feelings wait.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this.....EVER, but when we were soldiers together, I thought of you as the only friend I had. You were so different. Then when I found out you were a woman. I was hurt, I'll admit it, Then I was intrigued. My best friend could also be something more. I consitered it but then you looked so happy here and I didn't want to scare you by wanting to take you away from your family so fast. But I do care for you deeply." This was what Mulan was praying that she would hear. She hugged him tightly, this threw Shang off balance and he fell backwards. She giggled and stayed beside him. "Mulan, would you like to go with me home to meet my family?" Mulan smiled and laid her head on his chest.  
  
Sure And I'll help train your brother on shooting arrows while riding horseback." She smiled  
  
"How did you know he needed help on that?" Shang paused for a second. "How did you know I had a brother?"  
  
If we shadows have offended,  
  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
  
That you have but slumbered here  
  
While these visions did appear.  
  
And this weak and idle theme,  
  
No more yielding but a dream,  
  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
  
If you pardon, we will mend.  
  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
  
If we have unearned luck  
  
Now to;scape the serpents tongue,  
  
We will make amends ere long;  
  
Else the Puck a liar call:  
  
So, good night unto you all.  
  
Give me your hands, if we be friends  
  
And Robin shall restore amends. "  
  
Puck from "A midsummer night's dream"  
  
William shakespeare.  
  
So what did you guys think? A few dreams within a dream. Kinda weird? I Loved this idea for an ending. I think I May have used the idea before but it made the title make more sense. Kinda mushy near the end. Please leave reviews. I might try to write more stories next time. Thanks for reading. Oh the monologue isn't mine...obviously. I just thought that would tie it all together./c/p 


End file.
